SOULMATE NOT NEEDED!
by Beizanten
Summary: Tony Stark's parent was soul-mate yet they were far from happy/content and it grow worse year after year as his father obsession over finding captain America and his abuse of Tony grow. Tony think all the stuff about soul-mate being glorious, sacred and everlasting were load of bullshit and that perhaps he is lucky that his soulmate-Captain America is either in stasis/fish food
1. Chapter 1

Soul-mates believe and the ugly truth

Chapter by beizanten

Notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance /Angst

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

Beta by: Virgilia Coriolanus

Soul-bonding was a rare occurrence with only 3500 bonding confirmation in America since the early seventeenth century. The rarest and ultimate bond of soul-bonding was called the Twin-flame; they claimed to have spent many past reincarnations together.

Soul-bonding was a romanticized notion. This was a glossy, shiny definition of soul-mate:

"[Soulmate:] A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet — a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior.

Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful."

Children were taught about how perfect, wonderful and sacred soul-bond and Twin-flame were since they could speak. Notwithstanding the bullshit that TV and adults tried to brainwash children with things like "something about being with your soul-mate made your blood sing with the serene hum of Zen gardens and all the ever-lasting beauty and joy of meeting your soul-mate,"

Tony wasn't fool the slightest; his own parent were living proof of the ugly truth. Soul-bonding wasn't the sacred or glorious thing that people, novels, and television made it out to be, and not all soul-bound couples were happy.

The statistic that never gets mentioned was that 0.6% soul-bonded couples have broken up/divorced since the early 17th century—each and every case highly publicized in the news, because people believe soul-bonds were sacred and everlasting and wanted to know what went wrong.

Then there were the soul-mates who weren't happy but stay together anyway, clung to the idea of the ideal relationship and what society expected of them. That was the situation his mom was in, she was trapped in a never ending cycle of misery, waiting, still waiting for her soul-mate to makes her life perfect again, and grew increasingly bitter, resentful and withdrawn the longer the ideal eluded her…Tony promised himself, he would never let himself be that pitiful.

XXX

Howard and Maria Stark were soul-mates, but his mother was so miserable and Howard... Howard was obsessed with his work, and searched for Captain America (and the super-serum in Captain America's blood) that his attention was only divided three ways: the company, the bottle, and Captain America.

Sure his mother once told him how his father used to be a great lover and alpha, but now his mother drinks and smoked to forget a husband who was never there…not since she became pregnant with their son…

Two years into his search with no results was when Howard turned to the bottle to forget his woes. He seemed angry all the time and came home from work, tired, only to locks himself in his workshop, and as soon as he was done fixing or inventing whatever he was on, he will celebrate with a three-day drinking binge.

Every time he came back from a failed expedition, he would yell and treated people like dirt, and he became increasingly bitter and angry with passing years

Maria had been drowning in depression that any warmth or connection in Tony and his mom's relationship was lost by the time he was four…she mostly forgot Tony even exist... only paying him attention when he was paraded out for social events. Otherwise, it is up to the nanny and Jarvis to look after him.

Sometimes she blamed Tony; saying it was all Tony's fault for being Captain America's soul-mate, that his existence had renewed Howard's desire to find the super-soldier relic. For years, Tony believed it.

Her verbal abuse grew more and more frequent as she fell into depression with the passing years. In her drunken ravings, she spewed whatever poison she managed to come up with at Tony from day to day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Genre: Romance /Angst

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

Beta by: Virgilia Coriolanus

**Chapter 2: New chapter in life**

Chapter 2: New chapter in life

After the palladium poison debacle, not only had he manages to convince Pepper to continue helming his company, they shared their first make out session and romance blossomed between them.

Tony's happiness had a charge she could felt, as though he was a tree where lightning had struck and stayed to race through the branches. All the years she had known him, she never thought he could look so happy, so content. She vowed she would give her best to keep that bright happiness on his face.

She really loved him!

XXX

After Obie's betrayal, she was the only one he trusted to helm Stark Industries. Although Pepper was younger than him and nowhere near as intelligent, she was brilliant; and frighteningly efficient and most importantly possessed a keen eye for details and never seemed to fail at a task given to her. Pepper handled each task with ease and grace. Tony was in way over his head, the only thing moderate about Virginia 'Pepper' Pott is her alpha pheromone.

Pepper knew exactly how he wanted the company run. He trusted her with his company and his heart even though he had never been able to trust her with his mind.

Then again the only one he ever trusted with his mind was Jarvis and after Jarvis' death, he trusted Obie. He stupidly trusted Obie enough he gave him every security override he had. He didn't even had JARVIS protection for himself when the man assaulted him in his own home. Worse, his stupidity had put Pepper life on the line. Thank god, Coulson protected her.

Both Jarvis and Stane were his father figures. They made it their mission to know him as well as he knew himself and became his pillar in life for different reasons. He wished he had figured out Obie's intentions earlier.

Instead of protecting and caring for him like Jarvis did, the man found and cracked every single one of his issues and manipulated them perfectly

XXX

He worried about how Pepper felt being an alpha to an Omega who couldn't get over his fear enough to take things from her since he used to trust her enough to put her hand inside his chest before Obie's betrayal.

It was an alpha instinct as much as pride to protect and own their mate. Most Alphas would be angry or/and hurt, even resentful if their mate could not trust them like Tony did.

Most Alphas would have taken it personally that another alpha-Rhodey-was the only exception to his didn't like to be handed things rule. Especially when she knew that Rhodey suspected something was wrong with him during the palladium poisoning because Rhodey had helped him change his arc reactor and had seen the burnt out palladium core.

That he had taken out the reactor and handed it over to Rhodey. Just handed over the thing that was keeping him alive, with all the trust in the world that Rhodey would never hurt him, and simply reached out and accepted what his friend/older brother gave to him after Rhodey put in the new core and handed it back to him.

He tried, but was still could not take her gift; his hands flickered up toward her gift before fallen back towards his sides.

Another alpha would have gotten territorial and might even try to hurt Rhodey but not Pepper, there was a quiet moment where Tony's worry spikes, then a silent acceptance. He must have done something good in his life to deserve someone like her.

XXX

There was also the problem with his nightmares. The slightest noise would rouse him from sleep. But Pepper being the amazing woman she was, never complains once about his nightmares waking her. She understood that Obie's betrayal had wounded him deeply and ripped his always fragile and wary trust to shreds. She just calmly talked him through those first few disorienting moments until his breathing calms. Then she pulled his arms around her as he drifts back to sleep.

It only made him loved her more every day.

He was 28 and finally ready to settle down. Being with Pepper was joy and comfort, intermingled in an electric tangle he had never felt before in his life. His only regret was that it had taken a few years to realize how strongly he felt for her.

Tony knew that an amazing Alpha like Pepper deserved so much better and tried to be a better Omega for her. He made the effort to sleep on a more reasonable schedule, ate more healthily, tried hard to listen to her with empathy when she need to vent about her day, and drunk a lot less.

They spent every Thursday afternoon doing anything she wanted, and he will massage her shoulders after a long day work, which usually got her into a good mood for sex.

XXX

He fell hard to the mattress beside her, eyes closed against the still spinning room. He opened his eyes after a few seconds to look at her.

Pepper rolled to her side. Her whole body facing him. Her hand found his and laced their fingers together.

"Mr. Stark" between labored breaths she sends the words. "You're the best man, I ever got and I don't just mean the sex" her blue eyes glimmered with love and adoration

Now that was the most thrilling thing he ever heard. His head felt light and his legs wobbly: who would have known a man could get drunk from a lady's good opinion.

When it subsided, he felt as if he swallowed a plum-sized rock. What suitable answer could he possibly give? Regained his composure, he laughed and gave her a chaste kiss, looking at her with all the love he feels in his heart. "If so, it is because you make me wanted to become a better man" he murmured softly enough she could take the words for indistinct music if she preferred. His eyes were as dark and as delicious as Turkish coffee

"No, I think you always have the potential" she kissed him long and deep. "You just need to find the right motivation" god help him, he will never get used to Pepper saying things like that!

Her thumb stroked over his palm. "I will come again tonight"

"I can make you come again in 15 minutes" Tony's voice was caramel in coffee. With his free hand, he took hold of her waist, pivoting her closer "So can I"

"Irredeemable man," her voice simmered with indulgent affection. "I know you'd make that joke"

XXX

It took him many months to let his guard down enough around Pepper to take things from her. Her smile was so blinding Tony thought he could still be able to see it, even with his eyes closed.

Nothing could go wrong…

So of course it did… Captain America had been found alive by SHIELD 1 1/2 years later… Alive!

He knew he shouldn't but after reading the report he had been given by SHIELD his curiosity win, and he hacked into Shield's security cameras.

It was just an image, not even in color, but Tony felt a bolt shoots through his body. Captain America was still as youthful as he had been in those film reels that his dad used to keep around, if a little more tense around the eyes, and somber around the mouth. Something inside Tony twisted, and he was overcome with an intense feeling of longing

'Shit, no, fuck fuck fuck, no fucking way', Tony thought as he quickly switched off the feed. He was breathless.

Feeling the bond again, brought up an entire wealth of emotional baggage Tony believed he had buried long ago. He thought he had subdued the bond when all those dreams stop, years ago.

Thinking about dreams… brought back the memory of his first dream, of Steve calling his name sweetly, his eyes full of love and adoration. 'SHIT, NO, don't go there, never go there!'

He had subdued the bond once when he was just a primary school student, he could, he would do it all over again! He ignored something inside of him, telling him it would never be like it was before now that Steve was here…

XXX

That night he had a dream… which felt, unlike his usual dream. It felt so familiar… His thoughts were cut short when he realized that he was naked and in bed with another man. A very tall, gorgeous, burly, naked man that…'Steve' a voice inside of him supplied. Oh God! NO. Not again!

His thoughts soon dissolved as pleasure arrowed into his body as his body moved on his own and met the blond's, as the two…

Flesh met flesh drawing twin moans from each of them, mouth met mouth, sending shock waves of pleasure through both, desire met desire, driving out of reason.

Through the bond, the force of emotion flowed between them like an impossible two-way river, sheer and untrammeled joy sings in their blood and bones

Hands were greedily searching to give and to take pleasure. He arched against Steve, offering, challenging, crying out when the blond sought and found each secret until his breath was on fire in his lung and his body a mass of sensation.

Strong and willful, he rolled over him to exploit and explores until Steve was delirious with pleasure. The savage, transcendent triumph in Steve's cries.

They matched each other so perfectly. Whatever he needed, his alpha needed, whatever his alpha wanted, he wanted. "Tony" his name was music, dark voluptuous music the way Steve said it. Before Steve could ask, he was answering. They were making love with all they were. Body, heart, mind and soul.

Palms to palms, their hands met, fingers gripping hard like a soul grasping another. They watched each other as Steve filled him until it seemed that the two of them were melting against each other, and Tony didn't know where he ended or where Steve began.

That dream was full of heat and so much love that at the last transcendent moment, Tony felt the whole world went up in white- flames. He woke up, blinked a few times before he realized it was just a really vivid dream and felt the content feeling drains out of him. He was shocked by the intensity of the sorrow and loneliness he felt. The feeling was more than disappointment— like a piece of him was missing. It filled Tony like an ache.

Then he realized that he was in the bed he shared with the Alpha he loved. Pepper was lying beside him and could have heard his moaning St-no, Rogers-don't start calling his first name just because one measly sex dream.

He glanced fearfully at Pepper who mumbled something incoherent as she rolled over in her sleep next to him. He shamefully glanced down at his stomach and legs, both coated with semen and sighed.

Feeling sick with guilt, really Pepper didn't deserve this. Tony got soundlessly to his feet and moved to the bathroom, cursed, before taking a shower.

God, it was far worse than it had been before, it used to be just dreams of Rogers calling his name, cuddling, or caressing and chastely kissing him. This… this… had got to stop… it felt like he was being unfaithful to Pepper. Made love with her, yet dreamt of another man. A man, that a voice kept telling him, was Rogers only it wasn't… there are muscles and height differences! And the other guy wasn't Tony either!

The bond was fucking with his brain as always. He had been inside that man's head in all of his dreams with 'Rogers' ever since he first saw the Captain on Howard's trading cards. He saw what that man saw, felt what he felt… and wasn't it fuck-up because the guy didn't even exist!

He had seen the reflection… He looked like him but much taller, with night-black hair, and ocean-blue eyes that brimming with happiness and love... Definitely not him!

'Am I supposed to believe that man was me?. Belief in all that reincarnation bullshit about special type soulmate, twin flame/twin-soul who had spent many lifetimes together instead of just one,'

Just the thought of it made him felt ill. He had enough of the bond for one lifetime. He had lost both his parent's love because of it, had become the object of their hatred and disdain because of it. And now that stupid bond tried to come between him and Pepper… NO fucking way!

Looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes fierce, he said, "I will not-I repeat-I will not make the same mistakes my parent did. I will not waste my life over some national icon, and I will not let stupid bond rules over my life! I am strong, much stronger than a stupid bond!" He was too old and too smart to get beaten by the likes of this!

Pepper might not be his soul-mate, but he loved her deeply. She was the axis on which everything else in his world turns to. He would not let this ruin what they had, the happiness he had gained.

XXX

He should felt awful for hiding he was bonded to Captain America from Pepper, but he really wasn't. Everyone was so convinced that meeting your soul-mate was the best thing that could ever happen to you-that he couldn't risk Pepper ever knowing about this!

No one was better for Tony than Pepper. She was the best, always had been, and always would be.

Note: I had read a website about people sharing stories about meeting their soul-mate. Many recognized their soul-mate at first sight, other required interaction, and Twin Flame could felt their soulmate in the same area in them. Twin flames could felt it in their soul that this person had a close relationship platonic/romantic with them in many lifetimes-

Tony's bond awakened when he first saw Steve picture when he was little. Steve's bond would soon awaken when he saw Shield's file that contain Tony picture. Tony knew how popular he was, he would meet Steve sooner or later. He was preparing himself to subdue the bond. Steve would be shocked at how much Tony rejected their bond, poor guy.

Anyway, Steve and Tony wasn't just soul-mate they are Twin-flame soul-mates. Twin-flame was really rare, and they had spent many past reincarnations together. It was said that you could have a few soulmates, but only one twin flame. Twin-flame soulmate totally knocked regular soul-mate off the board. The dreams Tony had was his past life memories

Tony had subdued the bond once, but it would always be there. It just quiets down because Tony emotionally and mentally rejected the bond after he is 8 and came to hate Captain America. Of course, the bond wasn't that strong back the since Steve wasn't even walking on land then and back the dream are PG-13 because it responded to young Tony emotional and mental need. He was an adult now and Steve was walking and breathing so it would be many times harder and the dream are more NC-17


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance /Angst

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

Beta by: Virgilia Coriolanus

Chapter 3: Lose everything, trapped in a brand new world, Steve was in pain

Steve Rogers' eyelids fluttered as they started to open in an unfamiliar room. He creased his forehead, something wasn't right, firstly wasn't he supposed to be frozen in ice. His eyes tracked around the room for a few seconds. Then he slowly lifted himself to sit on the edge of the bed

He heard a familiar baseball game on the radio… that couldn't be right. He became instantly alert as he heard the sound of footsteps closing in from outside. A pretty Omega in a nurse uniform entered the room. Her lips curled into a charming and smile at the sight of him. "Morning…," she looked at the watch on her right wrist- a watch he had never seen before, even Howard couldn't make watch that small "… or should I say afternoon. You're in a recovery room in New York city," his enhanced senses razor-focused, sensed her racing pulse, noticed the tension in her shoulders and fear in her eyes.

Steve fully recognized the game by now. "Where am I?" his voice hard as iron.

Her breath quickened, fear palpable in her eyes "I already told you,"

His eyes hard "The game, it's from May 1941. I know cause I am there," he said sharply.

The nurse freeze in fear, now she knew her game was over

He closed their distance, his imposing form towered over the woman. "You…," he growled. Her legs felt weak at the growl of the Ultimate Alpha, smelled the agitated alpha's scent grow stronger

The sound of a press of a button caught his enhanced senses. Armed guards, wearing uniforms he didn't recognize walk into the room and Steve quickly went on guard. He shoved past the nurse, fought the guards, and punched a hole into the wall before escaping through it.

Once outside, he ran along the street in bare feet, came to a screeching halt as he looked with horror, wondered at how much the world had changed. A sense of panic whirled inside of him, as he looked around in circle at the sights of almost familiar buildings and street signs, yet cars like he had never seen before and light-moving images like movies, only in color. It was almost too much for his mind to comprehend, to keep up with what was going on around him.

This wasn't the world he left behind. It was so strange, and new, and wrong. It was like being thrust into Howard's vision of the future…

Eventually, the guards boxed him at familiar streets of Times Square that glimmered with a colorful, unfamiliar facade.

"At ease, SOLDIER!" He heard a voice, turns around, and saw a tall, bald, black man, with an eye patch over one eye, wearing a leather coat. The man stayed out of his arms reach-stared, appraised him with his powerful, one eye gaze -and had more than a dozen guards with guns in their hands backing him up.

Steve assessed him, and his guards.

"We thought it best to break it to you slowly," the man said, and Steve considered his next move as the man draw closer, shifting his weight.

..

Seventy years, the man who introduced himself as Nick Fury, leader of an organization name SHIELD told him.

Steve's stricken face was the color of mist. He was suddenly aware of his heart beating really fast, and all he could think to say was, "Howard."

The man looked a little surprise, but Steve didn't care if he found out about him and Howard, not when Howard might be dead.

Fury turned grim. "Howard Stark died 11 years ago."

Steve felt like a ten-ton truck had just crashed into his chest. His whole body suddenly gone numb, and he felt a weird, floaty feeling. Deep down, the Alpha knew everyone he knew were most likely dead. He was alone. Steve felt something break inside of him.

He had lost.

The journey back to the Shield base passed in a blur. Shock seeped through Steve's body like an anesthetic; dulling the pain, fuzzing the edges.

Later, the pain inside of him swelled up like rising dough, until he felt like it was choking him.

He had fought tooth and nail for his country, fully willing to die to protect everything he loves. But it wasn't he who dies, it was everything else!

His soul-mate, friends, his HOME were all dead and gone.

It was his biggest nightmare since he went to war, and now it wasn't a dream anymore!

He felt an ache, a loneliness that would not cease, and shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. It was all gone, gone, gone. He could never come home, there was no home waiting for him any longer. He felt like a big piece of himself had been torn away, and he hadn't even known it exists before it was gone!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance /Angst

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

Beta by: Virgilia Coriolanus

**Chapter 4: Cloudy Dreams**

They said some soulmates were connected to their other half even after their other half death. Since he woke up in the future, Steve had been having terrible nightmares of being frozen in time, trapped in ice while his home, the city he grew up in, and the world he wouldn't ever know again, moved on without him.

And it killed him every time watching Howard, his friends, his neighbors going away, dying, one by one. He could barely contain the bone-deep despair for failing to die when everyone he loves had done so that his whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and his face was wet with tears. Was it really worth it? Saving the world at the cost of everything he knew; everything he loved. They should have left him in the ice!

Then the dream promptly turned into… the DREAM every night...

His dream was veiled by chiaroscuro cloud as though he could never see what was going on. But he felt a presence, the PULL was stronger than ever, and he could feel in his soul. This was The One whom he has spent all his lifetimes with, whom had love him more than anything and whom he loved back just as much, The One who knew him more than he knew himself, The One who he would chase through 10,000 world to be with.

He could feel him, even though he couldn't quite see his face. It filled every atom of his body with such warmth that all the ice that numbs him to the world was gone. He wanted to stay here forever with Howard, even though he knew that was impossible!

He roused into the lonely, predawn light. It felt lonelier than when he was alone before, like another, a bigger piece of him had just left. A hollow ache opened in his stomach. He felt completely empty and bereft.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance /Angst

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

Chapter 5 New Purpose

Viciously jabbing the punching bag with a fierce expression, Steve's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards the gym and wasn't at all surprises by the commander's appearance.

He'd gotten used to the morning visit, a shield personal always came to monitor him since his arrival two months ago and lately they had been trying to recruit him. This was the second time Fury came himself. Captain America; that was all he is to them, and they expected him to just bounce back and save the world just because they send him to session after session of therapy. Never mind he had just lost everything, lost an entire world!

Gritted his teeth, he didn't bother turning around to acknowledge the Director, but Fury still makes his way inside despite the coldness of Steve's silent rebuff.

He came to stand beside Steve at the window, watching, accessing, a scowl on his face.

Steve could feel the one eye glare burned into him as he continued jabbing the punching back, each pound harder than the last. No amount of refusal seemed to deter Shield from trying to enlist him and since the Tesseract was stolen, they grew even more determine. It was freaking annoying!

Steve gunned the punching back like a wild animal, his strength unleashed, his self-control was in tattered now, each of his blows far too harsh and far too fast. Fury was traps somewhere in the middle of being rivet and concern.

Steve continued to lay waste into the bag, heard Fury stepped closer before stopping near him. It seemed the man didn't understand an obvious dismissal when he seen one.

"I'm sorry, sir," Steve said coldly in between punches, sounding like he really didn't give a damn. "I can't join your Avenger Initiative,"

"Why not; Captain Rogers? America needs you," Fury leaned closer, giving Steve the usual I-am-concerns-son look, but _right now I have far more important things to worry about_. It touched a nerve. "The world needs you,"

Steve's punches faltered before picking up again. He_ didn't recognize the world he lives in now._ THIS wasn't the world he willing to die to protect anymore. "That is unfortunate because, I don't need this world," Steve punched the bag a little harder. "Should have left me in the ice," Steve gritted his teeth, put more force into his next blow and the punching bag flown backwards, rupturing like an artery

"And you're angry and taking it out on us now?" Fury gave him the full power of his one eye glare.

Frustrated, Steve stopped from replacing the punching bag and looked at Fury fully and was a touch surprise at how exhausted the director look. In the two months Steve knew him, Fury always seemed immutable, unchanging, the man who walked up to a super-soldier who punched his trained soldiers through walls with such calmness

"No. You're a Beta, Mr. Fury; you... don't understand. I'm the ultimate Alpha. _All my drives was to protect and defend everything I love and now it's gone" _He had nothing _to do and no one left to see or protect_. He had only pain and nightmares; he won't ever find the home he knew ever again. Steve already considered offing him-self, twice, three times but he couldn't. His religion, his believe and… something else… something he couldn't put his finger on was holding him back...

Fury's expressions slowly dawns on understanding. Captain America was nothing more than a shell of his former self; his life didn't have a purpose anymore. Fury frowned at that "Is it really that bad?"

Steve's laugh was harsh and bitter as he began viciously ram into the new punching bag, trying to tire his emotions out, to wring them out of his heart. "I failed to protect Bucky," there was a ripping sound coming from the bag. A thin trickle of sand is flowing out from a hole where his knuckle had been slamming into.

"Peggy, the commandoes are dead," another cry left him, sounding more like a choked sob as he guns into the punching bag like a wild animal again. Sand begin pouring out of the hole that Steve had made earlier causing it to sag in the middle and the top half to fall backwards slowly.

"Howard was my soulmate, and he was long gone!" At the memory of his soul-mate, _his scratchy but desert dry eyes suddenly wants to cry. _His vision blurred as he flung and burst yet another reinforce punching bag across the room to joins the pile of broken and dismembered bags in the same general area

Steve hands were bleeding, his body shakings, hewanted to fall to the floor, collapses under sobs that spiral out from his bones.

With his back turn to the Director, he didn't see the wide-eyed expression at Steve's exclamation about Howard being his soul-mate. After Captain Rogers inquiry about Howard Stark in Times Square, Fury had his suspicion. Shield had gathered enough data. They found old pictures, the way they look at each other especially Rogers implied the two were more than friends… but soulmate… that's impossible… Maria…. Unless….

"But you are a hero, a soldier; shouldn't your purpose be to fight for the love of your country, for the world? Would you rather for the world to be inflames and for billions of people to die?"

Steve swallowed. No he didn't want that, would never wanted that. He had seen so many die in the war… to ever wish that. His purpose as a soldier? Should he hide behind the stars and striped uniform and cling to the last thing he had that's familiar, the last thing he had that's close to home - how to be a soldier, how to obey orders… will that be easier or worse? In the military, _he at least wasn't a fish out of water, but there were still many changes, he didn't know how to use current weapon or technology… he wanted to resist it… he wasn't ready, he didn't know if he would ever be ready!_

But what was the alternative? Wait until the world burn inflame along with him…. Or spend the rest of his life which was…? Fifty… sixty… seventy years… mourning his loss and watching punch-bags split under his fists while the world keep buzzed on overhead, growing and changing, spin as if he wasn't there, as if his presence was inconsequential… Wasn't that even more painful… than being out there fighting in the battlefield then perish honorably, a beautiful death… just like it should have been…

Fury sighed; he didn't like this one bit but it was his only resort "What if I tell you Howard Stark wasn't your soul-mate,"

The reaction was immediate, Steve turned to face him… confusion written all over his face

"He wasn't. I know without a doubt that Howard's soul-mate was his wife, Maria Stark," the sound of Fury's heartbeat was steady, a signs he wasn't lying but that could be train.

"… That couldn't be" Steve said even though deep down he always felt something wasn't right with their relationship, something he couldn't put his finger on. "I feel the _pull" 'But you're so dissimilar' his mind supplied._

"It is what now, widely known as Half-mate," at Steve look he continued "A half mate is the mother or father of your soul-mate. He had a son called Anthony Stark, Iron man… Unless Howard has another child, somewhere" which highly possible considering what a womanizer Howard was before his marriage and all the scandals about him having an affair… "He is probably your real soul-mate," He really hoped this wouldn't blow in his face later.

Steve looked shock but his eyes glimmered with newfound hope. Fury couldn't help but felt sorry for the guy because chances are Stark would hate him on principle.

… His real soul-mate.

"His pictures and info is in the debriefing packet I gave you. One of the Avengers Initiative. You can confirm whether he is your soul-mate or not yourself,"

… _His real soul-mate._

There something left for him in this world after all…

His mind went back to The Dream… Perhaps it was his destiny to end up here….

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance /Angst

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

Steve sat in the apartment that SHIELD had set him up with, staring at a manila folder with hope and nervousness. He remembered how fucking painful it felt when he read file about Howard, Peggy and his team and found out they all pass away.

His hands shaky as he poured himself a glass of gin even though he knew it can't do anything to him… one of the downsides of the serum

Anthony… Tony… Something about that name rang a chord in him. It never like this with Howard and that alone gave him such hope that made him even more afraid to have it shatters

He downed all of it in one go before he pushed the empty glass away and opens the file with sweaty hands-moment of truth!

He felt like he had been struck by thunder at the sight of the devilishly handsome man in the photo. Tony was tanned and had a strong jaw, pouty red lips. His dark eyes stand out against his high cheekbones, a smirk lighting up his face. He was gorgeous!

His stomach tightened beneath his shirt and he quickly reads the file. Tony's file was over five inches thick file and Shield even gave him a video reel.

Anthony Edward Stark, 30 years old. 'Only four years older than me… biologically'. He worked as a consultant to SHIELD for free and operated in a suit of armor called Iron Man. Despite the name the suit is a hi-tech prosthesis made of gold-titanium.

Soon his mind was flooding with information: Not only Tony a rare type of very high level Omega, he was also a Dominant type Omega. Steve's mind went to Peggy the toughest, Dominant Omega he had ever met.

Genius inventor as a child, graduated from MIT ridiculously young, lost both his parents at 19. He became CEO of Stark Industry a powerful international company manufacturing weapons at 21 and changed it from a multimillion air company to multibillionaire company in only a few years. Tony had several PHDs.

His achievement was impressive

Unfortunately, he was also an untamable playboy who became infamous for his tendencies to party, drink and had been in many headlines as a virile domineering omega that commanded the attention of multiple alpha, omega and beta alike. Tony had reputation as Manhattan's biggest Omega slut

The last part made his stomach churned…

To put it simply, both file and video of Tony Stark showed him in a very detail way as, having a god given genius but he was a self-destructive, self-obsess asshole, whom didn't follow orders and couldn't work well with others. Tony had defied the government and the army on multiple occasions that he should had been put to jail or charge for treason. 'Iron Man yes… Tony Stark NO'

If the file and video were true, which he hoped with his whole being it wasn't, then Tony Stark was everything Steve loath. He even endangered other people in his birthday party and kicked Lieutenant Col. Rhodes around the house for trying to stop him over two years ago. Col. Rhodes was said to be his best friend and had endangered his job to vouch for him in court and had looked for him even after three months during his kidnap in Afghanistan-

It was written that Tony was dying at the time. Steve pale at the thought of his soulmate could have been dead but he had been dying for half of his childhood, he would never endanger other people like Tony did.

Soulmate or not what Tony had done made his blood boil. Granted, Tony baited and let Lieutenant James Rhodes took and kept the suit but that doesn't excused what he had done.

Steve's heart sunk, _how could this be his soul-mate_?! It seemed like Tony had inherited all Howard's bad habit and blew it out of the water

But something didn't add up… something was clawing at his brain…

Reminding himself that he had witnessed first-hand how the propaganda machine worked, Steve knew he had to hunts down more evidence before he passed judgement. There had to be something that can disprove to this!

Steve had resisted from learning about current technology but for the first time since he woke up, it was good being Captain since it was so easy to get SHIELD agent to help him surf the thing call the Internet. They found main stream stuff of Iron Man that help reinforces Iron Man's hero image

Maria Stark foundation had helped many people years before Afghanistan. Scholarship, building facilities, helping poor people and sick patient helping farmers and increases food supplies in poor countries

When he returned from Afghanistan Tony Stark could have just sit back and live out his life quietly but no, he made the conscious decision to change his entire life, and sacrificed billions to stop making weapons and pursued what he knew was right… and he kept to it even after Obadiah Stane-one of his closest friend tried to _kill him for _it.

The ten rings must have tortured him, Steve knew what happen to hostages during the war. And yet, Tony had flies back to the place that haunted him to rescue a village from the Ten Rings not long after that.

Those weren't the actions of an asshole.

A more interesting fact was Tony had donated away many of his valuables and gave more contracts to farmers… during the palladium poisoning debacle…

Tony had become involve in veteran's affairs after Afghanistan. He made advancement in prosthetic limb for the wounded and invented new armor for soldiers. This reminded Steve of Howard so much that it hurt.

What he found out gave Steve hopes that perhaps Anthony Stark wasn't nearly as bad as people said. After all Howard seemed uncaring to many but blamed him-self every time his creation fail to save soldiers' life.

There was still something amiss… The thing kept crawling in his brain and he tried to grasp it… If the palladium core in the arc reactor was poisoning Tony, shouldn't over used of the Iron Man armor only worsened his condition and quickened his impending painful death. Yet, Tony continued donning the armor to save people. That was amazing! But it still felt like something was amiss… He felt a dreadful feeling inside… he decided to let it lay.

Steve looked at the file and reread it again and again. Hope blossoming in his chest. A rare type, a very high level Omega. Steve had never met a high level type Omega before but he heard they had really seductive pheromone and very fertile. Two per three chances to get pregnant during heat if caution wasn't taken-and thus highly sought after and usually went for high level Alpha or rich and powerful one.

At the thought of Dominant Omega-his thought went to Peggy again-he had always admires her strength and charisma. He didn't know how it was now, but generally Alphas in his time wouldn't even consider a Dominant Omega or would try to get them on their knees. But not him, he had never minded giving up power to his partner in the bedroom, in fact he preferred it.

Call it escapist, but after shouldering so much on his shoulder, he would like to went home and let his partner dominate him, that was how he and Howard had work out.

Note:

Tony file should be thicker than the one Steve is reading but Tony hacks into Shield and make sure to erase every evident of Howard's and Maria's abuse of him like 2 year ago…and of course Fury couldn't prove jack squat so he just tightens the security

The thing amiss that Steve couldn't grab or better yet not want to grab is Tony doesn't want to meet him…haven't tried to meet him in the last two months of his wakening up…Tony should have known, Stark Industry fund the expedition to find Steve…and even if it didn't they are both invited to join the Avengers

Tony and Natasha: Dominant high level Omega

Steve and Pepper: Sub Alpha-they are only submissive in bed

Clint and Rhodey: Switch Alpha

Bruce: Switch Beta

Bruce's girlfriend Betty: Switch mid-level Omega

Thor, and Bucky: Dom Alpha

Furry and Happy: Dom beta


	7. Chapter 7

JARVIS patched through a call informing him that Loki had been spotted in Struttberg, Germany and the sinister occurrences going on there.

JARVIS pulled up the location 'Stuttgart Germany, 28 Coolins, Straza' and Tony repulsor blasted his way toward the scene.

It was some kind of public concert hall. Apparently, Loki was a Diva

Nearing the coordinate supplied by his AI, he saw a crowd of people and a jet hovers overhead. Tony looked down towards the front of the crowd and of course the so call alien god adorn in emerald green battle armor, complete with gaudy golden helmet horns and magical glowing scepter battling a man in a blue spandex uniform-Captain America. Because hey, let's just hang out while an alien with superpower and a super-soldier battling nearby while a jet hovers overhead ready to shoot. And Pepper said he had a survival instinct of a moth…

His heart beat faster-Captain America the man he never wanted to meet in a million years, standing tall, strong, and breath-taking… no, not breath-taking!

Loki seemed to have the upper hand. Tony needed to do something. It was, first and foremost, a clear indication how fuck up he was that he wasn't the least afraid of fighting a craze superpower alien but was very much afraid of meeting his soul mate.

He inhaled sharply as if it was his first breath in days. This wasn't the time for personal issue, right now he had to push emotions aside. Forcing his mind back to the scene taking place below him, he saw Loki tossed Steve a good ten feet. Steve fallen and hit his head hard, Iron Man decided it need him taking the so call god's attention away from the soldier. 

**EXT. STUTTGART MUSEUM NIGHT**

A weird blue blast flashing here and there causing people to run and screams. Loki slowly walked out and materialized in his gold armor and helmet. The police arrived and with no hesitation, he BLASTED the cars, FLIPPING them over and over.

Loki appeared in front of them "Kneel before me," When the crowd ignored his order, another LOKI appeared, blocking the crowd. Several blue lights flashes around them, all taking on the form of Loki. They all grinned as they raised their spears, encircling the crowd. 

"Kneel before me," Loki stamped his sceptre on the ground and his and the other Loki's sceptre glow. You can hear several screams but the rest of the crowd remain still as stone "I said," his voice laced with anger

"KNEEL!" Loki screamed menacingly on top of his lung, intimidated the crowd into silence as they all kneel before him, eyes wide in fear

A rumble of laughter escaped Loki's lips at the sight and he embracing his arms out. 

"Is not this simpler?" Loki's voice was now powerful and crystal clear as the crowd had gone completely quiet

"Is this not your natural state?" Loki walked through the crowd. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power…," Loki's eyes glanced over the kneeling humans, all too afraid and lowered their eyes or already done so "for identity,"

"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel," Loki smiled showing his white teeth, very pleased with his speech.

As the words resonated to the kneeling crowd, an elderly man refused to kneel. His face defiant as he turned towards Loki and facing him dead on without shaking or bowing. "Not to men like you,"

Loki smiled, hiding his anger "There are no men like me,"

Elderly Man "There are *always* men like you,"

"Look to your elder, people," Loki voiced with amusement as he levelled his staff to the man, "Let him be an example," a low thrum emanating from the core of his staff

Just as the ENERGY BEAM shot out towards the old man, Captain America leapt forward shield first, deflecting the blast that shot out back at Loki, knocking him down

Steve risen into his full height before stepping of the ledge he had landed on. A few people began to stand as they looked up at the sight of Captain America.

Loki lifted his head a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he glared at him.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany," More people began to stand as Steve wandered forward. He smiled, their actions fueled him on. "And saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing,"

Loki slowly rose from the ground, his rage turned into mirth as recognition colouring his features, "The soldier," a laugh passed his lips as he used his sceptre to stand, "the Man out of time,"

"I'm not the one that is out of time," Steve said with icy calmness. Hearing the sound of the helicopter as it pulled in over his shoulder, Steve couldn't help but grin at_ Natasha appearance in one of SHIELDS air-crafts and pointing a machine gun towards Loki_

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" Romanoff's voice blared from the speaker but Loki wasn't listening. Like greased lighting, he launched a blue blast at the aircraft. Natasha barely had enough time swerve out of its path

Spurred into action, Steve quickly prevented a second shot by launching his shield at him; it clanged off Loki's armour and ricocheted back. Steve charged, his shield slipping back on his arm as his punch connected with Loki's jaw causing his head to snap to the side.

It was unnerving seeing Loki spun back seemingly untouched when Steve's punches usually sent his opponents flying. Taking advantage of Steve's momentary pause, Loki quickly attacked Steve with his staff, knocking his shield to the side, before his fist connected solidly and sending the Captain flying.

Such mighty punch for a slender man butSteve quickly got back up. He hurled his shield at Loki who simply bated the shield aside before dodged Steve's first punch then countering with his staff as it cut across the air

Steve dropped to a knee avoiding the blow then he punched and kicked and dodging Loki's blows. Their fight seemed like a dance

The blow failed to faze Loki and left Steve wide open. A blow to the back by Loki's staff sends Steve across the plaza landing un-ceremonially on the ground.

Panted lightly, Steve risen up on one knee slowly, feigning injury to catch the smug jerk off guard by letting him think he had won.

Loki took the bait and wandered over to him with a smug look on his face. He pressed the blunt end of his staff to the back of Steve's head, pinning him back down to the ground.

"Kneel," The trickster panted for breath. Steve smirked, it seemed Loki wasn't used to long fights

Gritted his teeth, Steve's hand shot out grabbing the staff before ripping it away from his head_. He then flipped and_ kicked Loki in his face with his knee and sent him flailing backwards, "Not today!"

"The guy's all over the place," **Natasha Romanoff**_ mumbled to her-self as she's watching Steve and Loki fight from her aircraft _

_Suddenly she heard Stark's voice _from the Quinjet's comm** "**Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?"

Seconds later, 'Shoot to Thrill' blasted out of her speakers and filled the jet's cabin and drowning out the voices below

'**this guy...,'** Natasha rolled her eyes, Stark hacked the plane just to play an intro? He should installs a PA system in his suit

XXX

But the fight was far from over. Loki tried to strangle him from the back before spinning him off again for another meeting with the concrete. He fell and his head hit the pavement hard, bringing stars to his eyes, and his teeth gritting in pain.

'Wait - what was that?'

A strange noise was coming through the comm link in his headgear. No it wasn't a noise; it was music, some sort of rock song he assumed. The sound grows louder by the second. Completely confuse about what was happening, Steve rolled over and looks up to the plane. Wondering what the hell Natasha was doing, distracting him and possibly endanger their mission.

Then he felt it, a presence. The pull stronger than it ever was before. T-tony… Tony was nearby. He could felt it in his soul. He glanced over to Loki and noted that he was just as confused and thankfully not sprinting over to Steve, so he allowed himself a moment to tilts his head back and looked up to where he felt the presence the strongest. The sky…

_-ready gonna fire at will!_

_Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill!_

A bright flash in the sky quickly caught his sight. His heart thudded as a comet— no! A man. A man in a suit of armor. His soul-mate!

With wide eyes, he watched as Iron Man shots two blasts of light at Loki sending him flying into a crumbled mess and ripping up the tiles. Then Iron Man landed in his trademark three-point landing on the ground just a few feet away from the fallen god.

Anthony Edward Stark. Iron man. His Twin-soul…

Instantly a grin lighted up his face. He finally got to meet his soulmate. Tony definitely knew how to make a first impression.

_I can't get enough and I can't get my fill!_

Iron Man risen up with all the grace of a metal lion. Light reflected off his immaculate armour as Iron Man stood both flashy and imposing at once to Loki. The cogs and whirs sound as missiles and mini machine gun came bursting out of his armour and aimed in Loki's direction. It was an impressive layout, no wonder Tony was so full of himself!

"Make your move reindeer games," Tony intoned through the helmet.

Steve couldn't help but grin at the neat jab.

Then Steve scolded himself under his breath. This wasn't the appropriate time for distracting thoughts. Steve quickly pulled himself up off the floor, snagged his shield off the ground and began making his way over toward Iron Man

The alien glared at Tony before a bright glow erupted around Loki's body. Tony readying for any attack, fully expected Loki to lash out, but the shimmering passed uneventfully with his cloak, and headdress faded. Loki slowly raised his hands _in the gesture of surrenders._

"Good move," Tony said, relaxed his posture and lowered his arms as his symphony of whirs quietened; his weapons disappeared back into his suit, stance turning from offensive to relax

Steve stood beside Iron Man, still panting as he glared down at the surrendering god

Tony's stomach flipped over like pancake at Steve nearness. He flipped it straight back again. It was bad enough he kept having wet-dream about having sex with Captain America while in bed with Pepper. This whole thing made him felt dirty like he had been cheating on Pepper every single night. He had to get this to stop. They have something special together, and he would not let stupid bond stand in the way!

"Mr Stark," He greeted, hoping he didn't sound off. '_Wonderful, now he will think I don't like him…'_

Tony's spine as straight as a ruler. He replied curtly, matched his terse nod "Captain,"

Steve hadn't known what to expect, hadn't gave it much thought to anything beyond meeting-his-soul-mate. But he had expected something like relief or happiness or something more from Tony. Even from inside the suit of armor, Tony must had felt the pull since Steve did…

After a quick signal from Steve, a loud clank sounded as Natasha landed the Quinjet; loading gate already opened. Then the Black Widow brought with her some equipment to restrain Loki who offered no resistance when he was shackled and loaded onto the Quinjet, meekly following their orders. It made every one of Steve's nerve stand on end, he was still doubtful about Loki's apparent surrender.

XXX

In the Quinjet, Steve kept his eyes on Tony. The blank expression of the suit remained a steadfast annoyance, prevented him from getting a read on his Twin-soul. Steve wished Tony wasn't in his suit of armor so he could have a good smell of him and felt the full effect of the bond. Now he had Tony, he wouldn't have to be alone any more.

Tony, who found it disconcerting, wanted to snap at him to stop staring 'Just takes a picture, it will last longer!'

Rogers was still _looking _at him, running his eyes up and down the armor. He was starting to get on his nerve.


	8. Chapter 8

Iron Man hesitated for a moment longer-for the first time since Afghanistan, he hated how heavy his pheromone smell -before finally removed his helmet, he needed to face his Bogart head on.

XXX

And the brutally aroma of the Omega unfurled around Steve; so dark; so deep, it threatened to drown him; the rich, enthralling, allure that had to be illicitly addictive. Dangerous, alluring; the Dominant Omega Anthony Edward Stark.

But the soul-bond pull was even more brutal…

It was like a lightning strike, a pull almost overwhelming to process, far stronger than anything he ever felt toward Howard. He was staring at Tony and he felt like everything slowed down, like everything fell to silent, at that moment he can't even tell if he was still breathing or not, even his own heart-beat.

The only thing he knew was he can't lose his focus on those eyes, captured by, traps in, a pair of big, well-set, freaking _beautiful_ heavy lid eyes the color of brown and green and gold were melting together and lit on fire brown. Those eyes held him entrance, he felt like he could stare at those eyes forever.

And most of all, he can never described this feeling at all. It was so sweet and gentle, themost amazing feeling inside. Steve knew that he never want to be without him again. Tony was home…

How alive he felt, how the ice that numbed him to the world was all gone, how a surge of possessiveness humming through every inch of his bodies with a fierce sort of joy that Steve just want to grab and cling to him like life raft. It was the most amazing feeling inside.

Steve took a step closer, his own pulse thundered in his ears, drowned out the sound of the helicopter.

He put up a hand to touch Tony, his hand shaking a little... He wanted it _too much,_ this was all_ too much._

He heard an odd whimpering noise and realized it must had been him, since Tony was still just standing there…unsmiling, gazing at him… It was then does Steve realized that Tony was looking at him with resentment and anger and something else he can't decipher lurking in his beautiful eyes. His body became still…

WHY? He remembered the dream after he saw Tony's picture in Shield file. How Tony-not this Tony, but he knew it is…was Tony and how his soul-mate looked at him with such love, affection and reverent

_XXX_

Like the first time he saw Captain America's movie, he became blind to everything but Rogers and he can't help visually devours him. Close to him, Rogers was a sensual force, as if he exuded some elemental alpha temptation that was directs at Tony and Tony alone

Worse, Tony was stunned by Roger's alpha smell that his breath came out short, never had he met an alpha with such strong pheromone, washing over him in a wave of desire. Rogers practically screamed alpha hormones. The serum must had strengthened Roger's body odor just as it made Rogers beyond the alpha-stage

The thought of _**PEPPER**_ startled him out of his reverie. _**FUCK!**_ Shame spreading across his vein so venomous it was like a parasite or a disease, 'How could I let my-self sway when I already had _**Pepper?! **__NO, I will be damn if I __**give in to this!**_I am BETTER THAN HOWARD, I am not a damn cheater!' Being tempted this much with just sight and smell made him furious with Steve and HIMSELF

Tony tried to exert the cold control that he usually did when managing his big company. Right now he needed to be Tony Stark, the businessman - shrewd, a predator and above all ruthless. He did his best to ignore the bond railing against him…

Tony looked up at Rogers, who was reaching out to him and can't stop himself from jerking backwards. Steve's scent got stronger, the closer he was…Tony bit his lips, anger suffused even as lust, curled hot pit in his stomach. He braced himself, like he was going to let an alpha get the better of him!

The Omega let contempt spreaded thick across his features and saw Rogers still, looking shocked. Rogers had no right made him felt like this, not now, not when he could see himself spending the rest of his life with _**Pepper…**__he mets Roger's eyes brazenly_

_OH GOD; Tony_'s heart beat fast at the fiery intensity he encountered in Roger's eyes- so strong and bright it resembled a fire burning in a black abyss. And that passion was being directs at him. It was concentrated to fill those eyes when they stared at him, he can felt his face heated up and his heart was thumping distinctly faster.

The way Rogers was looking at him right now was alien, too much, undeserving, and he didn't understand nor…did he wanted it. 'If he knew how broken, fuck up I am…' his mind supplied…

'NO, CALM DOWN! I just need_ to squashes it before it grows and fester…I must squash it!' _Unlike Howard, he's not Icarus and he would never let Rogers be his sun. He settled into his mask of cold, disdain…

Iron man coolly, studying and assessing Captain America's body, mentally dissecting him and dismissing him all at the same time. Steve felt uncomfortably like a butterfly on a collector's pin, analyzed and dissected.

Rogers disconcerting intense eyes remained on him, it seemed like it would burn him.

He had finally met with the object of Howard obsession and still can't understand why Howard had been so obsess in finding Captain fucking America under the ice. Was Howard this narcissistic about his creation, it was mostly Erskine's formula that did the work.

This was the man Howard kept yapping about until his ears hurt from hearing all about captain America and his _**'perfectness'**_ and how he apparently 'too good for a little shit like Tony' that he had wanted to punch something.

What hurt the most was the only time Howard ever said anything nice to him, it was in a video reel-that showed his father being drunk and yelling at his child-self a few frames earlier to get out and then suddenly he was all over him and declared him the best thing he ever created.

He spent the better part of his life trying to get his father to pay attention to him only to watch his father yelled at him first before the bastard equated him with something he whipped up in his lab.

NO, Tony wasn't an idiot. Howard worried only about his company and his legacy; he only wanted to manipulate Tony into continuing his work.

Rogers wasn't been _better_ than him.The man was an excellent fighter he will gave him that much, but from where Ironman was standing,Captain America was very _**underwhelming.**_

Who cared if Super soldier was like a drop of water in the middle of the desert when his power-set had him totally outclassed by most super-heroes and super-villains.

Captain America was an excellent fighter with low level of superhuman strength, senses, healing ability, immunity to poison, stamina and speed and equiped with an obsolete vibranium shield, but not much else.

Tony's armour had all sorts of weapons and absolutely dominated in ranged combat; with the adding bonus of aerial combat He would had Captain America on the ground before he even took a hit!

And they really should improve Roger's uniform, it looked kind of ridiculous. He ignored how tight Roger's suit was in all the right places. Just how much protection did it gave him anyway-Tony bet he could make one 10 times better…not that he cared about Rogers safety of course.

And what kind of hero wore bright blue and enjoyed having a giant star in the middle of his chest for people to target! Did Captain 'perfect' lacking brain cells or he had latent suicidal tendencies…The last thought filled him with dread before he quickly tame it down… NO, Rogers must have serious lack of self-preservation instinct!

While doing super-heroism, such uniform would made it difficult for camouflage-shut up J-he could use bright red armor because he was awesome and do not need camouflaging. Beside he painted the armor bright fucking red so it screamed 'here shoot at me not the innocent people around me'. After all if the villain busy shooting at him more innocent would survive, not to mention it was stylish. Rogers on the other hand just wanted to show-of!

Rogers must wore a giant star in the middle of his chest caused he was too proud of his serum healing factor or something equally as stupid. IMBECILE, super-soldier wasn't bullet-proof. Unlike Rhodey, many male Alphas are simply too proud for their own good, Rhodey would never do something as stupid as painting a giant star in the middle of his armor's chest no matter how tough Tony made it.

This was his father's greatest creation, the perfect soldier his father praised to heaven and back?_ To think Howard abandoned his own soul-mate; treated his family worse than dirt for __**this!**_

This guy was a _**joke**_! Sure he was muscle and very handsome, but _**Tony Stark**_ can easily find a better looking men if he want to...Hell, he used to date supermodels and famous starlets. Of course, none of them could ever compared to Pepper who had it all; beauty, brain, passion, compassion, and patience…lots of it. Rogers was UNDERWHELMING indeed!

One of thing his past had taught him was how to slice people with the edge of his tongue, gouged into them with your intelligence and dropped them with a glance…Just like his parent…

No matter how progressive Howard said Rogers was, he was still a 1940 male alpha and there was no way an ultimate Alpha would ever took the lying down after being riled up by a mere Omega especially one who would be in his team and didn't even make the team the first cut.

Just like most high level alpha Rogers would aggressively show his dominant and true color by trying to beat the shit out of Tony, and of course Tony would fight back and kicked his ass thus stepped all over Roger's big, alpha ego. Rogers would realize what a bad match they are, problem solves!

It was a shame that Tony would get kick out of the Avengers after this all over, but at least he didn't have to see Rogers' face again. And maybe, just maybe if Rogers rejected the bond too, the bond between them would truly be severed. He ignored the deep ache he feels at the thought.

Part of Tony was arching to prove Howard was wrong about Captain fucking perfect, that Rogers is just as pigheaded as most male alpha Tony has the _displeasure of knowing_**\- **_**blinded by ego, sexist, controlling and treats and Omega like a possession instead of a living, breathing person.**_

By the end of the day Rogers would hated him so much he wouldn't even looked at him let alone _**admitted to any kind of soul-bond**_ then Tony would be FREE to happily continue with Pepper.

He ignored the voice of reason in his head and pressed on. He was doing them both a favor, not ending up like Howard and Maria **blasted marriage! Pepper was amazing and loyal, she is safe!**

"No" a single syllable crusts with ice around the edges. "I don't think so, Captain; you're not getting anything from me," and watched some of the joy in Rogers' face seeped out. "You see, I am not interested in a _**relic **__especially if it was __**my father's hand me down**_"

Just the thought of his soul-mate had been with his dad should had disgusted him and it irritates him that it didn't

Vaguely, Tony noticed Romanoff in the driver seat. A tiny frown on her face instead of that coolly appraising expression she favored; it was only safe to assume that Shield knew. Damn, he would need to bribed Fury to kept Shield's mouth shut…he must made sure _**Pepper never ever find out or she will leave thinking Captain America is the best thing ever for him!**_

"I've heard a lot about you from Howard," He arched his eyebrow when Roger's face brightened at the mention of Howard Stark. "Howard praised you to heaven and back," Tony's voice turned mocking. "The way I sees it he must be _**senile**_, wasting all his time and money looking for a superhero of your **standard**" Right a direct stabbed right through his pride should do it.

Steve felt a surge of anger that he wrestled down quickly. "Howard was a great man," he said instead, carefully even

Tony ignored him and pressed on, laughing mockingly. "You era of glory was long over _**Capsicle**_, most superhero and super-villain nowadays totally outclass you. You were useless, nothing but a smudge in history book" he continued meanly, dashing Steve's fragile hope that his soul-mate wasn't like what he had seen in the footage

"But I suppose you don't know that. You might have miss a couple things, you know, during your time as a _**Capsicle**_" Tony spat acidly, ignoring the voice of reason in his head telling him to stop, just fucking stop!.

Captain America looked at Iron Man with great wrenching pain in his heart. This is his soul-mate? 'How could Tony be so outright callous about my time under the ice? How could someone as smart as Tony Stark rejected something so sacred and wonderful …isn't soul-bond what everyone wants'

The shadow in Rogers' eyes deepened and wow, even Tony felt guilty facing that look, _the look of a brutally tortured puppy left injured and abandoned in the rain_. STOP IT! Part of him was screaming and trashing at him but he couldn't stop now! He would let Rogers punched him to made them both feels better but he needed to go on!

"What no retort? Look like that super serum couldn't enhance your mind. A little slow there, huh, buddy?" Tony forced a laugh out of his lips

Tony Stark was just as impudent he was shown in the footage. Steve despair turned into not a little rage. This burst of anger that flared through him terrified him, and it took effort to reigns it under control.

Tony blinked and then, huh, Steve was right in his face, the soldier's eyes spitted fire and his mouth was set in a moue of displeasure. "Impudence" he said in tone so dangerous even Tony had to reconsidered his action. It was confusing and hurtful for Steve that his own soul-mate was digging into his wound. "Take it back" he threatened, teeth bared

Tony felt a spike of fear wrapped around the base of his spine, the sudden urged to bared his neck and do everything he could to calm the alpha down, was new. He absolutely hated it!

Tony being Tony only faltered for about a second before glared daggers and smiled challenging at the super-soldier. "MAKE ME!"

Tony grunted when Steve's fist connected with his face. Wiped the blood away, with the palm of his hand. The guy's punch barely touched his skin, and Tony felt his hackles rise, Rogers should be angrier than this!

"What; that all you got? Weak, Rogers" Tony smirked tauntingly even as the corner of his lip bleed. "Then again, you must be all rusty from being Capsicle!" _**Hit me again; show me your true color! DO IT!**_

He believed Rogers would start showing him his superiority and tried to beat him into submission.

Instead Rogers stilled and just looked at him. He didn't know what the other man saw, but apparently Rogers decided that Tony wasn't worth his time and back of.

'Not even worth his time, huh?' Somehow that hurts more than Rogers' punch.

Tony didn't say anything more but he kept looking at him like Steve was the punch-line to a joke only he could hear; there was anger and hate in those beautiful, intense eyes.

A hollow ache opened in Steve's stomach. He felt completely empty and bereft!

XXX

Note: An alpha instinct toward their soulmate is stronger than Omega since their instinct is to protect their mate while an Omega instinct is more toward their children so I can see the bond affected Steve more than Tony…not to mention Tony has been rejecting the bond since he is 8 so it affect it strength

The one with Rhodey would never paint a giant star in the middle of his armor's chest is a joke since he did in Iron man 3

Bogart: A reference to Harry Potter meaning a creature who can turn into what you are most afraid of, Steve is Tony's Bogart since he belief this bond will only bring him pain and more pain.

I am not saying Tony is way better than Steve, Steve true greatness is his heart/moral value and belief and his tactical mind not his set of power…

Sorry Tony was harsh but to be fair a lot of his hurt was cause by Obie and Howard and they are both alphas. And Obie is a high level Alpha-and in this universe the more high level the alpha was the more they usually sought to be top dog. Not that being Alphas are bad-Tony just had bad luck with relationships and sometime friends ex Tiberius.

In fact Alphas is generally highly competitive which make them successful in anything they put their mind into…they also have leadership qualities and protective of their mate.

But in Tony POV, there is no way he would let freaking male Alphas on their powers trip _try_ to remind Tony of his place-and he just assume Steve would want to since he is an ultimate Alpha and from 1940 century.

And I imagine with Tony luck with relationship he has been hurt deeply by alpha before-I mean with his wealth and company of course they will be some female /male alpha who would try to conquer the untamable Tony Stark and try to "break him" or make him fall deeply in love before stealing his invention's blue print.

Pepper and Rhodey are positive alphas in Tony lives. But Pepper is female. Female Alphas usually calmer and more restrains.

Rhodey is male and totally great guy, but he isn't from 1940 century where the sexual caste discrimination is high and isn't a high level alpha.

Funfact about the movie: Remember the scene in the helicopter with Tony and Steve before Thor come. Movie Tony was clearly trying to impress Steve based on the interview from Joss Whedon and RDJ.

I think Tony seems to be the kind of socially awkward person who can talk to women but doesn't know how to do that around men.

He also admired and complimented Thor on that arm touching scene based on the behind the scene shots. As of today, men generally don't compliment other men's physical prowess or they'll be thought of as gay. Tony probably still has that hang-up.

One fan said Tony is like a baby goat who keeps trying to make friends with puppy Steve by head-butting him, but Steve does not understand that that is how goats show affection.


	9. Chapter 9

A mask-less Captain America and helmetless Iron Man stood in the back keeping an eye on their captive while Black Widow flied the Quinjet.

Steve still felt uneasy by how easily Loki had surrendered.

Tony had stopped looking at him like he was the brunt of the joke, but the silence plagued them was brittle. The plane ride seemed so long, even though Steve's logic told him it hadn't been that long. He couldn't stand it anymore "I don't like it." Steve hissed under his breath to get rid of the brittle silence period.

That earned him a glance and an eye-brow raise. "I don't like it," Steve repeated, casting a look at their prisoner. Loki had been tied up and cuffed to his seat

"You mean Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked pointedly, his eyes sliding to the quiet villain. As much as he hated to admit it, Rogers was right, it had been too easy. He wasn't a pessimist but usually he was never this lucky.

More references he didn't understand but he ignored it. "I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop,"

A pealing clap of thunder streaked the sky, flashing blue light through the small space followed by the heavy rumbling of thunder.

Steve could hear Natasha cursed from the pilot's seat. It seemed like their good luck hadn't lasted long.

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha muttered uneasily, her crimson tresses whipped around her face as she scanned the sky. It had gone from peaceful to violent in seconds.

A pealing clap of thunder echoed through the hull, startled Loki and the two heroes at the suddenness of it.

Steve shoved his uneasy thoughts aside. As Loki stared out the window intently, the blond discerned the nervous villain who had been calm and quiet before the thunder. It was as if the thunder agitated him, "What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" he nettled.

Loki clenched his hands into fists on his lap. "I'm not overly fond of what follows," he answered while lifting his gaze to scan the roof of the plane as if he expected something to falls through it.

Steve and Tony instinctively met each other's gaze. Looking at Tony, with all of his being focused on him, as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

The protectiveness he saw in Rogers' eyes caused a deep burning happiness, in the deeps of his body. He mentally kicked himself. 'NO, STOP IT, Rogers just stuck in his 1940 century mentality thinking Omega was the weaker vessel, and in need of a big, manly alpha protection. Fuck that! I am Iron Man; I don't need Rogers's twisted gallantry,' His traitorous heart still beating like a jackhammer.

The alarms blared as the storm started picking up. Only a moment later the plane shook as a heavy thump smashed onto the ship from above their heads.

The three occupants of the plane quickly scanned the roof above them in alarm. Tony quickly retrieved his helmet before yanking it on and locking it in place.

Steve pulled on his cowl before slapping on his helmet.

Iron Man pushed the button that opened the hatch and marched toward it, he wasn't sure of the threat outside but he was ready to fight. "Wait. What are you doing?!" Steve called to him in alarms. Tony ignored him and headed towards the opening hatch. Steve quickly followed suit.

Another thump, a giant man with long wind-blown blonde hair and holding a hammer landed onto the opening hatch and stormed inside. Tony quickly recognized him from the archives SHIELD had shown him. Loki's brother, Thor also known as the god of thunder and strength of Norse mythology.

Thor however only had his eyes on his brother-whose eyes widened in fear at the sight of the Thunderer and made a sound of distress. Thor's face is so calm it scared the Trickster; no doubt it was the calm before the storm.

Tony stepped forward to engage but barely got the chance to try punching Thor. The man's face suddenly turned vicious and swung the hammer onto his face plate hard, blowing Iron Man backward. Tony landing directly on top of Steve as the two of them collapsed to the floor

.

Steve saw it coming and tried to shield himself for the impact, but the heaviness of the armor made him crumpled down to the floor anyway.

Thor quickly grabbed Loki roughly by his collar, forcing him to stand. His hand grabbed Loki's neck but as he looked at his brother, his gripped loosen a little. He looked at the stormy sky outside and dragged Loki, jumping out the plane with him

Steve angrily pushed at his reckless soulmate.

By the time Iron Man got to his feet, their prisoner had disappeared into the clouds with the blonde man "Now there's _that_ guy,"

Watching them from the driver's seat. "Is that another Asgardian?" Natasha called over the sound of thunder outside. She hadn't gotten a good look at their intruder.

Steve hopped to his feet, asking, "You think that guy's a friendly?"

"It doesn't matter," Tony growled through his filter, frustrated. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Tony, we need a plan of attack!" Steve shouted with a hard edge to it as his soul-mate started for the end of the plane.

"I have a plan," Tony said back, paused momentary to glance at Steve over his shoulder "Attack,"

"Tony, wait!"

Iron Man repulsor blasted out of the moving machine and into the cold night air. He grinned at the sound of Captain America swearing behind him before dipping down the sky

Steve curse, he couldn't see any sign of his soulmate but a stream of fire in the dark sky. Every fibre of his being screamed at him to go after Tony

Natasha "I'd sit this one out, Cap,"

Steve grabbed one of the parachutes lying around and put it on the parachute in record time. "I don't see how I can," More than getting back the Tesseract, every fibre of his being wanted to protect Tony. He felt like he could burn the world down to protect the other and it scared him!

There was a hint of worry in her voice, "These guys come from legend. They're basically gods,"

But Steve wasn't listening anymore. He hastily grabbed his shield and dashed towards the hatch. He leaped out of the Quinjet after his wayward Twin-soul. Now why did this felt like a deja-vu?


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This chapter and the next one is difficult to me so I had a co-writer to help me with writing them. Kathryn, my best friend is a great writer (she doesn't have an account so I will credit her here

Thor kept his hands clenched in Loki's robes as they flew to a rocky outcrop, slamming the raven-haired man to the ground as they landed in the dust. Loki groaned, laughing softly as he sat up on his elbows.

"Where is the tesseract?," Thor demanded, looking down at Loki with a heavy frown.

"I missed you too," Loki grinned, shaking his head. Thor huffed at that response

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?," He said, voice taking on his anger.

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much energy does the Allfather have to muster for the Bifrost to conjure you here, your precious Earth?," Loki asked, stalling and changing the subject.

Thor dragged Loki to his feet, stepping closer, looking his brother over, "I thought you were dead," his eyes glistening.

Loki's held Thor gaze, his eyes unreadable "Did you mourn?," Loki asked, almost mocking and goading Thor.

"We all did," eyes grim, cradling Loki's neck gently, lovingly while his other hand on his brother's shoulder willing his younger brother to understand "Our father..."

Loki raised his hand in gesture to silence him, his voice was icy but there was sadness in his features "YOUR. FATHER,"

Thor looked like he had been punch in the gut. Loki turned, striding a few feet away from Thor, holding his arching back. "He did tell you of my true parentage, did he not,?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows at the thunder god.

Thor followed, anger rising again. 

"We were raised together, played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?," Thor asked, a little hurt. 

Part of Loki feels relief because he thought Thor would despise him when he found out his true heritage, he should had known that his single minded, witless oaf of a brother would surprise him. A bigger part of him however…

Loki turned to confront his brother, his expression as cold as ice. As always Thor had the rose-tinted view, from the top of the hierarchy it all looked glorious. Loki's bitter real view was a little different to that. 

"I remember a shadow…" his eyes pain "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I was and should be king!" Loki replied, raising his voice at the last words.

Thor shook his head, dismissing Loki's speech. "You would take the world I loves as recompense for your imagined slights?"

Loki looked so shock to be told that. He just bared his reasons why he was hurt to the oaf and the best Thor could give him back is "imagined slights"?!

Thor strides towards the trickster "No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki," Thor snapped.

Loki just laughed raucously at him. 

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that?! The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?," Loki asked, looking at his former companion.

Loki was just like the old him, thirst for power, for war. Thor sounded sad "You think yourself above them?,"

Loki blinked, his eye-brows curls "Well, yes," he said it like it is obvious and Thor was stupid for even asking

Thor shook his head, almost wanting to laugh at how naïve his brother still was. "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill," Thor replied. That seemed to hit a nerve, Loki span around at that, snarling and taking a few steps back. 

Loki shoved him viciously, striding forward and looking at the dark sky "I've seen worlds you've never known about, and I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the tesseract, and when I wield it…," 

Thor cut across Loki at that, frowning. "Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?," Thor mocked, honestly curious. 

Loki scowled. "I am king," He shouted in response. 

"Not here," Thor shouted back, shoving Loki backwards.  
"You give up the tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream. Come home," Thor's voice softened at the end, pleading to his brother. 

It was like all the weight lifts off his shoulders cause Thor still pleaded him to "come home" after all he had done. It was sheer relief of still being accepted by Thor despite his mess. For a second Loki almost broke down, his eyes brimming with tears briefly but then he snapped himself out of it. NO, Thor only said that because he wanted the Tesseract, he is a liar just like Odin.

He blinked, then break into a grin as if to hide his pain but fails to prevent a single tear falling from a corner of his eyes"...I don't have it,"

Angry, Thor swung and raised his hammer, brandishes it threateningly. 

"You need the cube to send me home, but I've sent it off I know not where," Loki continued, almost smiling gleefully. 

Thor growled, squared up to Loki and stepping closer. "You listen well, brother! I...," He started, before he was tackled by a fast-flying man in a metal suit, taking him far away from Loki. 

"I'm listening...," Loki snarked. Smiling cheekily as he looked into the distance for Thor.


	11. Chapter 11

Jarvis traced the two aliens in no time. The moment he seen the two figures, he didn't hesitate to hurtle down and tackled the blonde god right off the cliff in mid-flight. Grabbing him by the neck, Tony carried him to a clearing.

The blonde hit the ground hard, sand spewing to the air. Thor rolled over several times before staggered to his feet. Tony raised his face plate

The god-like alien glared daggers at him "Do not touch me again!" he thundered in a menacing alpha tone. Such command from such high level and god-like alpha would had work on any other Omega but not Tony, he was a total Dom

"Then don't take my stuff," he replied patronizingly.

"You have no idea of the forces with which you are tangling with!" The blonde growled, his temper rising.

The Omega sighed, he was getting down right irritated hence he looked around before retorted mockingly. "Erm…Shakespeare in the park?"

Thor's jaw twitched. Tony continued "Doth Mother know you weareth her drapes?" he gestured at Thor's clothes to emphasis.

Taken reigned over his temper. "This is beyond you, Metal Man," Thor said slowly as if talking to a slow child and it grated Tony. "Loki will face Asgardian's justice," His voice hard as iron.

"He gives up the Cube and he's all yours. Until then," Tony said, flipping his mask down to show he meant business. "Stay out of my way," he turned his back and strode away, grumbling under his breath as he went "Tourist,"

Thor snarled at that, flinging his Mjolnir rapidly .Tony's turned around swiftly. The hammer soared towards Tony's chest and shunting him a few feet backwards into a tree with a loud crash before he even had time to do anything.

Wincing at the impact and the large splintering noise, Tony quickly checked on his status. His sensors had taken quite the beating. Jarvis specs became blurry for a moment before it recovered.

"Okay," Tony voice and eyes steeled with determination, he would show the Asgardian not to mess with Iron Man!

Thor's hammer soared into his grab. Loki watching them fought each other with a big grin on his face. Thor sensed his brother's eyes on him and their eyes met. Impatient ran through the thunderer, he was going to end this fight as soon as possible!

Tony groaned and rolled onto his side, staggered to his feet.

Thor glared, smirking darkly as he swung his hammer round to gain traction. Before it could build momentum Tony shot a blast into the Asgardian's chest with a relatively weak repulsor blast. He didn't want to seriously hurt/kill the Alien prince and started an intergalactic.

Then Iron Man charged at the Alien. Leaped like a feral cat and kicked him hard through a tree, sending him flying. Thor fell back with a grunt, dropping Mjolnir as he landed. 

Summoned his fallen hammer, Thor quickly climbed to his feet and thrust the hammer to the sky. Pealing clap of thunders streaked the sky and a wild storm brewed about them. Thor drew the lightning towards his hammer. With a grunt, he channeled the electronic bolts on Tony before he could swerves out the way, trying to override his power.

Iron Man flinched and stumbled back, as the bolts hit his chest plate and engulfing his upper torso in a case of light and heat and crackling electricity strong enough to damage the suit.

He raised his right arm over his chest, shielded the arc reactor just. Sure his arm would bruise from the impact.

Wincing from the pain Tony quickly focused his eyes on his armor's specs to surveys the damage.

Thank goodness, Tony thought, he had adapted his suit to absorb electricity after his fight with whiplash.

Unfortunately for Thor, JARVIS's synthetic voice spoke out and Tony found out that the lightning had powered up his suit up to 400%. "Well, would you look at that," Tony was proud of his work.

He used the power surge to launched repulsor blasts from both his arms and chest-plate, sending the blond alien flying.

Thor dropped into a somersault, catching himself during his fall and landed on his feet.

As if in synchronization, both of them launched toward each other, crashing with a screech of metal and rush of wind at the center of the arch they had created. Then they spiraled through the air, wrestling at the time as trying to control their flight back down. Tony elbowed and smashed Thor into the side of a mountain. Thor leaped off the mountain and took Tony with him, smashed down into a few trees before they both hit the ground hard, rolling over several times. Loki started chuckling at the sight.

Iron Man yanked Thor right up. The blond hit Tony in his face, trying to knock off the iron man mask

Tony tried to overpower Thor's strong punches, only served to get his wrists ensnared in his stronger grip. The blond squeezed hard around Iron Man's left arm and buckling the shapes and electrics inside.

Tony quickly blasted him with a relatively weak repulsor blast to his right temple causing Thor to fall back, losing his stance. Then he head-butted Thor with his gold-titanium alloy helmet only to got head-butt back and sent across the forest.

Rolled back onto his feet, he launched himself toward Thor, grabbed him by the arm and cape and swung him into another tree.

They both fought with their fists again. Tony swung and missed. Thor overpowered Tony, punched his back and almost knock the human to his knees. He lifted Tony off his feet, swung him up and slammed him down into the dirt. Thor kept beating on him as he was down, pummeled him hard.

Thor summoned back Mjolnir to his hand. Just as he's about to smashed Iron man with the hammer, Tony powered up his hand thrusters and SKID across the ground to the air, escaped from the hit and tripping Thor over.

Before Thor could stand up properly, Tony launched himself toward him and punched his head. Thor stood, facing Iron Man. He snarled into Thor's face, raised his fists and getting in a hit as Thor raised his hammer

Before any more could happens, Tony heard Steve voice and a flat disk of metal ricocheted off both their chests and back to the captain who stood on top of a tree above them.

Captain America reflexively caught his shield and strapped it tight to his arm "That's enough!" the Captain ordered, glared daggers at the god-like alien, reigning in his anger at the Alien for hurting his mate. As much he wanted to beat the other Alpha down, he knew he needed to handle this calmly to avoid an inter-galactic war

With their eyes still on him, he leapt down, and landed not a few feet from the pair. Tony watched as Rogers and Thor stared at each other like gunslingers. Steve begin "Now, I don't know what you planned on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" the Asgardian cut him off abruptly, still outraged by their interference.

"Then prove it," Steve urged in an infuriatingly calm voice "Put that hammer down,"

"You want me to put the HAMMER DOWN?" the Thunderer growled and Tony knew what will come.

"Uh... yep! No! Bad call! He loves his hamme-" he was cut off when Thor used his full body swing andthrusted his hammer into his chest_, _slapping Tony onto his ass

Steve surged forward as if to go after him, "Tony!"

With an angry shouts Thor swung his hammer and leapt high into the air, ready to smash Steve with Mjolnirs.

Cap raised the shield just in time, gritted his teeth at the impact, letting the hammer's hit vibrated but defused the power. The kinetic energy was immense; the clearing filled with a blinding light and a heavy shock-wave that blown of everything standing within a mile and Thor of the ground.

'Holy shit,' Tony thought, startled to see the god flat on his back, knocked down by his own power. He refused to be amaze by Rogers

Grateful that he got away with just a hot ache in his arm from the force, Steve slowly got to his feet, panting slightly. He _faced _the two. "Are we done here?"

The hammer-wielding man looked around, realized he would've killed the man in blue spandex if he hadn't blocked in time. He immediately looked ashamed and nodded in agreement, to stands down.

Note: I know in comic Thor will defeat both Steve and Tony in 5 seconds but Movie Thor has been nerf down to below 1% and the director said Thor wasn't holding back in Iron Man fight. **He said Thor was becoming progressively pissed and was "seeing red" at the time of the headbutt sequence.**

I find this comment in youtube and I completely agree with the brilliant mind that wrote this

**Thor was not holding back lol. He knows the power Mjolnir has and he nearly full out threw it at Iron Man. In the cinematic universe, we haven't seen him throw it much harder. He also tried to fry Iron Man with enough lightning to power the suit four times over. I realize it's part of the plot, but does any reasonable person think trying to electrocute someone with that much energy is "holding back"? He tried to crush Tony's arm and used a full body swing to attempt to smash him at the end.**

****

**The director confirmed Thor wasn't holding back as well. He said Thor was becoming progressively pissed and was "seeing red" at the time of the headbutt sequence.**

****

**If anything, Iron Man was the one holding back. He used just a few repulsor blasts, two of which were relatively weak, and other than that he relied on hand to hand combat. By the end, I think he realized it was time to switch tactics because he has his mini-grenade launchers ready to go, and those would have inflicted significantly more damage. And at that, I believe Thor was running out of attacks. He was able to decimate the frost giants with attacks he didn't utilize here; but keep in mind that the Frost Giants were attacking in numbers, were less durable than Iron Man, less agile, slower, and could really only attack from close quarters, whereas Iron Man proved to dominate the mid to long range fight, and managed to hold his own toe to toe.**

****

**Thor didn't really show much wear because he only got hit in the face one time with a powered down repulsor. Iron Man's damage. on the other hand, Thor simply degraded the armor's aesthetic value. Even with the crushed gauntlet, the repulsor still functioned.**

**I can see how some might think Thor wins the battle of attrition, but I honestly think Iron Man had a good shot at winning if Cap didn't intervene. He was just getting warmed up**

Another comment from Youtube said this:** Imagine if he had used his wrist lazers, rockets, or any of his other weaponry. Say he shot a tank missle into Thor's mouth, blew his head like a watermelon. Anyway, just my input, Ironman obviously didn't use 80% of his arsenal.**


	12. Chapter 12

After what seemed like a very long flight, they finally arrived at the Helicarrier. Not wanting to be in Rogers' presence longer than absolutely necessary Tony quickly made his way to the cargo.

Steve's eyes followed the brunet, his mouth in a tight line before he sighed and set his shield against a wall and walked out.

XXX

He and Coulson walked toward the bridge, he could felt Roger's presence in the control room. Decided on playing it cool, he started asking Coulson about his love life, tried to focus on their talk rather than the pull.

Coulson's knowing eyes showed that he knew exactly what Tony was doing and the brunet cursed inwardly. Of course Coulson was inform, he was the one sent to get him after all…he was lucky the guy didn't said anything to Pepper. The thought of what Fury would ask to keep quiet about this…make him shuddered…he couldn't see himself having a break in the near future…damn that baldy

Looking at how tensed Tony was the Agent decided to humor him "There is someone" his mouth quirked a little. "She is a cellist"

XXX

He could heard the sound of Rogers and the others talking

"Look, it's not that hard," Tony insisted, ignored the sound of Roger's voice and his Alpha pheromone that called out to him like a siren call

Thor's and Natasha's voice and scent were also easy pinpoint. He liked the god-like alien, Thor was very interesting and intriguing. Natasha on the other hand was in his shit list as the rest of Shield-excluding Coulson for saving Pepper- especially since she injected him in the neck with something against his will even if it was to save his life.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, What do they need Iridium for?" A new voice said, the tone soft, calm and at the same time, a little insecure…Dr. Banner…

At least, he wasn't the only one doing the homework. Let's see how smart the famous Dr. Banner is in person…

Steve could smelt Tony even before his sudden entrance. Tony very presence was like a lodestone magnetizing all his blood, drawing his soul toward him. Tony looked dashing, Steve got up out of his chair, his eyes followed Tony as he strolled into the room like he own the place in his ironed and neat suit

His stomach tightened as he could felt Roger's gaze right to his bone. He hated that he had to put an effort not to spare a glance or a glare at the super-soldier. Tony being Tony, it only took him a second before once again exerted his cold control, his mask of arrogance and security firmly back in place. He would show Roger's how little control the bond had over him!

He could felt Phil's gaze on him too, as if to gauge his reaction to Rogers in close proximity.

"Stabilizing material" Before Tony continues; he turned to Agent Coulson and said quietly "Listen to me, pick a weekend, I'll fly you to Portland. Keep the love alive."

He felt proud at the note of surprise in Coulson's gaze at how good Tony was at acting. Fake it till you make it, is one of his motto. Though this wasn't entirely an act as he could tell how much Coulson wanted to go and visited his cellist 'friend'.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD,". Quickly scanned the room for people's reaction, his dramatic flair seemed to work per-usual though Natasha looks unimpressed, Banner looked slightly wary and Thor mostly listened with rudimentary interest …he wondered how smart Thor was for someone from superior tech-planet

. He needed to tone it up, kept them in the dark.

Patted Thor on his bicep with a smirk and walked past him,"No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing," 

Tony had reached the monitors, without sparing a single glance at the super-soldier and it angered Steve. Tony looked around the monitors.

How could Tony ignored him when Steve was acutely aware of him? His expression, his shape, his scent. They were Twin-soul, Tony had to feel their bond so why only Steve seemed affected.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants," in one swift movement, he placed his special button sized section of JARVIS under Fury's desk, in order to start hunting the files he really need. He looked back to Bruce "Something to…kick-start the cube,".

Tried lightening the mood, he turned to the crew and called "Raise the mizzenmast! Jib the topsails!" It didn't work as he had thirty pairs of reproachful eyes turns on him. Pointing to the corner he called out, "That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Again with the reproachful look, was all Shield Agents didn't have a sense of humor.

He walked closer to the screens, scrunched his brow a bit before covered one eye for a moment and raised his eyebrows. 

"How does Fury even see these?" he asked with a slight tone of incredulity. 

"He turns," Maria Hill informed him icily.

"Sounds exhausting," Tony said, tapped the screen

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick starts the cube" he noted the puzzle looks he was getting out of the corner of his eye.

Hill looked at him skeptically. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" 

**Tony Stark **"Last night." Hill raised her eyebrows.

"The packet, Selvig's notes, theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Hill looked distinctly more irritated than before. Suppressing a huff, Tony moved the conversation back to its original topic. 

Steve desperately tried to catch on with Tony's science talk, in order to help and showed Tony that he wasn't useless but it was like the Omega was talking in a different language and half what Tony said went completely over his head that he felt like an idiot and even more 'out of time.' He registered that Loki needed a power source

"Does Loki need a specific kind power source?" Steve desperately needed Tony attention.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce explained before Tony could answer and Steve resented him a little for it. 

Steve could hear the smile in Tony's voice as he finished Bruce's sentence. "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect,"

He and Doctor Banner seemed to be in sync and it grated on Steve's nerve.

"Well, if he could do that," Banner continued. "He could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English!" To actually be able to talk to someone without dumbing down any explanation was perfect.

Steve felt jealousy curdling in him as Tony couldn't stop him-self from grinning and waltzed towards Dr. Banner.

Steve's face looked like he'd swallowed something unpleasant as Tony shook Bruce's hand vigorously. A glimmered in their eyes shone as the mutual respect for each other shown. "Is that what just happened?"

Tony already admired Banner's work and he liked the man the instant he had a sniff of the beta's clean smell-citrus and green leaves, warm spice, a base note of cedar and sycamore. Mid-level Beta like Jarvis, usually the safest and surest of any pack.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner" Tony said, as seriously as he's capable, "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." He grinned.

Bruce fought a smile. He had managed to impressed Tony Stark, one of the five smartest minds in the planet

"Uh, thanks?" Bruce took the hand nervously, but gave it a firm shake. To his surprise, he felt Stark's pulse calm and collected under his hand. Stark didn't know about the Other Guy, there was no way anyone wasn't afraid of the Hulk. Steve was thinking the same thing

"And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." The gleamed of interest so clearly evident in his eyes.

It was refreshing as it was surprising for Bruce to finally have someone brought it up without even a flicker of hesitation, he could feel the other guy preened in the back of his mind. With what he used to read about Tony Stark he wondered if it was just childish curiosity and penchant for trouble. Even Betty couldn't be fearless of him, she simply abled to look passed her fear.

Steve on the other hand was appalled that his soul-mate just poked at a sleeping dragon or in this case sleeping green rage monster, couldn't he at least kept his lips zipped around Bruce Banner! Instead Tony just have to be a total asshole and poked his big fat stick into a wound that was obviously pretty damned tender without caring how much it hurt the guy! Steve wanted to yell at him to keep his mouth shut but he had a feeling Tony would just laugh in his face and carried on.

"Thanks," Bruce muttered, felt some of the pressure he feels shifted. Tony smiled as he saw the beta begin to relax a little.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him" Fury said sternly to Stark as he walked in. 

Steve Rogers "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon"

Fury replied scathingly "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys"

Thor creased his brow in confusion. "Monkeys? I do not understand"

Steve was so out of his depth that it was a genuine excitement and relief when he finally understood something again that he jumped on the occasion to shine and piped up that he understood Fury's flying monkey Wizard of Oz reference with an enthusiasm that Tony had to tell himself 'Rogers absolutely isn't adorable'. Then Steve realized child-like excitement at proving that he still knew _something_ about America wasn't a great facilitator of conversation and was glad he didn't see Tony's reaction to this. "I understood that reference." He said flatly, wanting to bang his stupid head into the wall.

. A part of Tony wanted to roll his eyes at Roger's ridiculousness, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He had said more than enough on the way here…

Tony looked at the green giant playfully. "Shall we play, Doctor?"

"This way, Mr. Stark" he replied. Bruce led him down a barren corridor, walked companionably by his side. 

If there was anyone in this hovercraft he was willing to trust even minutely, it was Dr. Banner, he didn't trust Fury and his minions as far as he could throw them-and that included Spangles…And Thor seemed like a good guy but he was Loki's brother… So he would earned Banner trust and alliance 

XXXX

Note: Tony distrust Alpha especially male Alpha in general because of his bad experience. And he is not exactly fan of Omega either since during school and university rivalry for hierarchy among an Omega is common to get a better mate. And they resent Tony for being popular despite skipping many year because he is rich and a very high level Omega causing him to be an outcast among fellow Omega while growing up.

But I see him as liking beta in general because well, Jarvis and Happy is a beta and unlike other Omega, Bruce won't see Tony as competition nor will he try to dominate him like some Alpha does in Tony's past.

So Tony has a liking for Beta and Bruce being mid-level Beta like Jarvis and an awesome scientist to boot make him like him instantly much to Steve displeasure

In my mind: Natasha disguise her-self as a high level beta (near alpha enough to attract the Omega in Tony but Beta enough to made Tony less wary of her) in iron man 2 because Tony is less wary around beta and had more female beta lover than Omega or alpha-especially the male one.

It also explain Steve jealousy as Tony Stark had history of dating man, woman of every caste especially beta. Pepper is special case since she is less territorial, a lot more understanding, and had care and work for Tony for years


	13. Chapter 13

As much as he disliked it, he couldn't bear being separated from his soul-mate so soon when they were in the same vicinity, it was like withdrawal from a drug

Before he even realized it, he found himself heading to the lab Tony working in. The other man made his blood boil with rage, but he also made him want, made him feel alive again. He needed to see what the other half of his soul was up to, he wanted to be near Tony.

Nearing the lab, he stopped at the sight of the Billionaire Tony Stark and Dr. Banner interaction. Tony had exchanged his expensive suit for a pair of old jeans and a faded Black Sabbath shirt. More surprisingly, instead of walking on eggshells around Dr. Banner like the rest of them, Tony was smiling warmly at the other scientist, laughing, inviting him to his home. He never thought Tony could be so, nice, and friendly, and it pissed Steve to no end that he wasn't like that to Steve at all.

How the shy and visibly uncomfortable Dr. Banner seemed perfectly fine and at ease around Tony after the man acted like a total asshole by commenting on the 'green beast' problem without caring about Banner's feelings and how much it could hurt him! It was just ridiculous and Steve couldn't understand it.

He watched and listened jealously until Tony jabbed the guy who was capable of turning into the Hulk. He angrily stormed in to scold the irresponsible billionaire for putting himself (just the thought of losing Tony so soon made his blood ran cold) and everyone else in danger.

Soulmate or not, Steve wasn't going to tolerate this! However, Steve didn't realize that he was in for more surprises.

Bruce ran a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation, safe in Tony's lab and under surveillance of Stark and himself. Bruce looked over at Tony. "The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." He commented, frowning lightly.

Tony tapped away at his computer screen, looking up at Bruce, "If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops"

Bruce chuckled softly at Tony's technological brilliance. Looking around the room in slight awe, Bruce murmured offhandedly,"All I packed is a toothbrush,"

Tony walked over to Bruce's workstation, smiling at him. "You know, you should come by Stark tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, it's Candy Land." He offered, his voice hopeful

"Thanks," Bruce smiled sadly before glanced away, unable to look at Tony. Tony frowned "But the last time I was in New York I kinda broke...Harlem" the guilt was thick in Bruce's voice, but it also as if Bruce was gauging his reaction. Like he was worried a mere reminder of what the Hulk had done would make Tony recoiled from him...in truth Bruce should be the one who recoiled from him.

It deeply saddened him because he empathized but too well "Bruce. It was Abomination that broke Harlem. I saw the footage. Who know how many more people would die if you hadn't stopped it? You're a hero, Bruce"

Silence. He could see the other scientist didn't believe him.

He knew how it felt to have blood in your hands, to felt like a monster, only in Bruce's case it was never his fault, he shouldn't have to live with people corpses tied to him.

Bruce had held himself off from everyone, not wanted to get close, both for the protection of other people and himself. He didn't saw what Tony clearly saw in him, something special and admirable-Tony saw someone who had a powerful, almost uncontrollable, internal drive yet was able to keep it in check. As a recovering alcoholic, Tony knew about learning to control yourself and how hard that could be.

They're simpatico. Their powers came at a different kind of personal cost, but like Tony, Bruce was A GENIUS YET BROKEN IN MANY WAYS AND TONY WANTED TO HELP HIM GAIN CONTROL OF THE HULK AND GET OUT OF THE SHADOWS

The smaller man moved to the desk beside Tony's, tapped on the interactive screen, noted the information about the tesseract. Tony walked past him, eyes trained on Bruce and an idea formed.

Feeling reckless, Tony subtly picked up an electric screwdriver and walked round the room towards where Dr. Banner was working on a steel worktop.

He breathed a laugh.

Seen how focus Bruce was on his work, he risked showing the electrified pointer he was holding as he gestured with his hands. "Well, I promise you a stress-free environment, no tension," Tony circled around Bruce. "No surprised" As he spoke he reached out to jab Bruce playfully on the side. Bruce yelped in pain, frowned and jerked back slightly away from Tony, but there was no sign of any green in them.

.

Vaguely ignored the bond and voice shouted 'hey!' in an angry tone from his left, Tony just leaned in closer, watching Banner with narrowed eyes to tests his reaction. No, he couldn't see ANY ESSENCE OF THE HULK.

The two scientists carried on staring at each other for a moment. "Nothing?" Tony asked despite already suspecting the answer. He figured that if the guy had enough control to go for, over a year, without incident in areas most people would stress out in, he would stay in control.

Surprised by Tony's action, Bruce had to catch his breath for a moment before his lips curled into a big smile. At first he didn't really know how to react to Tony, wondered if it just childish curiosity to meet the 'other guy' but Tony was comfortable enough around Bruce that he shocked him in a tiny room full of breakable things to show him that he trusted Bruce control unlike everyone else, unlike Bruce himself.

To Tony Bruce wasn't a monster just a man, a genius man with the unique ability to turned into something much stronger and he was testing his boundary to figure out how Bruce worked and how in touch he was with the Hulk side of himself. It felt teasing and childish but so utterly human and he couldn't remember ever got to enjoy this with anyone since the Other Guy showed

But before Bruce could say anything about Tony's question, Captain America's outrage yelled interrupted them.

Steve had watched the exchange, his frustration building. "Are you nuts?" He shot Tony a furious glare. It frightened and angered him that Tony endangered everyone but even more so that his soul-mate had basically less self-preservation instincts than a moth!

"Jury's out," Tony got that smirk on his face that Steve already started to hate.

It took effort for him to tear his eyes away from Rogers even after barely a glance and turned to Bruce who was grinning quietly-making Steve's hackles rise. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?"

Bruce could see the admiration in Tony's eyes, Tony Stark admired his control...It seemed surreal

To Steve's surprise Bruce was smiling, clearly enjoying Tony's attention. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony asked Bruce, the other scientist almost laugh.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve was working out quite a temper and had to refrain from growling at Tony's attitude, glared instead. If Tony cared to spare him a second glance, he would notice the scarily calm yet angry expression he wore.

The strong disapproval tone of the Alpha made his stomach churned. It irritated Tony, he was not going to let the bond or fucking Rogers told him what appropriate or not. Seriously did Rogers thought Tony didn't read Bruce's file, he spent hours over all the files-even Roger's: energy read outs, incident reports, personnel evaluations, statistics, styles, aptitudes, strengths, weaknesses- he had all those in the back of his mind. For someone with amazing military record, Rogers wasn't all that bright, then again so was the rest of SHIELD with the way they handled Bruce.

SHIELD had been monitoring Bruce and knew he hadn't had an incident in a long time, despite living in very heavily populated areas, areas most people would stress out in. Also genius here, Rogers should back the hell of!

He admired Bruce's intellect, and was simply manly-flirting with him in his teasing 'pull your pigtails' way; to made the man comfortable to be himself around him. Everyone else treated Bruce with kid gloves, and it clearly got to him. Bruce was uncomfortable around everyone, what he needed was someone who WASN'T AFRAID OF HIM, DIDN'T PITY HIM, AND RESPECTED BOTH HIS GENIUS AND HIS POWER WHICH HE KNEW BRUCE COULD CONTROL. BRUCE NEEDED a friend who understood his plight and that was what Tony was being!

Tony pointed the screwdriver at Steve, shrugged "Funny things are," He answered smartly before slouched defiantly in his t-shirt and worn blue-jeans, wished the man would just leave him and Bruce alone again so he could convinced the man to work for him.

.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve clarified, hoping to get through to Tony, probably to no avail as always.

Rogers continued to put his foot in his mouth, bristled Tony even more with how blatantly insensitive he was being in front of Bruce

Steve backpedaled slightly, looked over at Dr. Banner "No offense, Doc." he said, pairing it with a placated hand gesture in Dr. Banner's general vicinity.

Tony was bristling. 'How is that not offensive? It clearly sting Bruce even though he try to hide it'.

Because of course, the best way to make Bruce felt comfortable was to remind him that everyone on board except Tony thought of Bruce as nothing more than a monster, a ticking time bomb to be feared or given special consideration lest he wreak havoc. And he thought Captain America supposes to be brilliant and fight for the underdog and all the craps Howard spouted out-talk about fraud and propaganda

Bruce laughed softly. "It...It is alright. I wouldn't come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy thing" Banner replied, looking at the screwdriver Tony was wielding. Tony looked over at him, smiled again, moved round the worktop again

"You're tip-toeing big man. You need to strut." He said to Bruce and emphasized his point by straightened his back and stepped forwards ridiculously. Rewarded with a small chuckle from the Doc, he resigned himself to facing the Cap.

.

Steve glared harder this time, tired of Tony's blasé attitude to everything, even important and dangerous things.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark!" He warned, watched Tony moved around the lab with all his confidence.

"Do you think I'm not?" Tony retorted, frowned again, rounded the desk and moved closer to Cap. "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" Tony asked, moved back to his desk and looked across at Steve. "I can't solve an equation unless I have all the variables." He said, picked up a bag of blueberries from the desk top and started opening it.

Steve frowned at what Tony was saying, thinking it over. "You think Fury's hiding something?" He asked softly.

Tony looked over at him again. "He's a spy. Captain, he's THE spy. His secrets have secrets." He said, popped a blueberry into his mouth and chewed it. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" Tony said, looked at Bruce with expectant eyebrows. He felt slightly guilty for dragging him into their argument when he saw the 'who, me?' face Bruce was wearing.

Bruce looked up, waved his hands to indicate his work. "Uh. I just want to finish my work here." He hedged, tried not to make any wild accusations.

"Doctor?" Steve asked, wondered whether Bruce agreed with Tony.

Bruce withered under their looks, sighed slightly, looked down at the desk and removed his glasses before wiped them on his shirt. "'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube," Bruce started, looked up at them finally.

Steve nodded. "I heard it." He said, waiting for Bruce to explain further.

"Well, I think it was meant for you" Bruce said, pointed at Tony, who looked out of the window towards where Loki was caged, and offered him his bag of freeze-dried blueberries, which he accepted. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower, it was still all over the news." Bruce continued. Steve listened, tried to understand how it was connected.

"Stark Tower?" Rogers asked, obviously still haven't managed to follow Bruce's logic...Seriously, Fury wanted this guy to lead them?!

"That big; ugly..." ..." Steve paused, noticed Tony's glare.."...building in New York?" Not quelled by Tony's persistent glare from across the desk, but Steve at least had the decency to look contrite.

Bruce nodded. "It's powered by an Arc Reactor. Self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for... what? A year?" Bruce asked, looked at Tony. Tony confirmed

"It is a prototype. I am kinda the only one who use clean energy, right now"

Bruce looked at Steve too now.

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" He asked with a raised of his eyebrows.

Steve frowned at that, not sure how to answer. Tony nodded, thought Rogers might be coming round to their line of thought.

"You know, I should probably look into that" he said, moving over to one of the suspended computer screens and tapped on a few icons. "We'll know Fury's game plan once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files" Tony said casually

Steve sputtered for a second at that. "I'm sorry, did you say-"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony interrupted, looked up at Steve. "In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D ever tried to hide." Tony smiled grimly, looked between Steve and Bruce.

Tony pointed the bag of blueberries in his hand towards Steve. "Blueberry?" Tony offered. He could literally felt the disapproval coming from Stars-and-Stripes, the hated stomach churning occurred again.

Steve raised his eyebrows, looked down at Tony, surprised by how devious and underhanded he was being. Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D computers? That was a risky move. "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." He replied with a shake of his head.

Tony knew he shouldn't care what Rogers think but the Alpha's words still stung more than if it had come from Rhodey or Pepper. But when did Anthony Stark ever show his true feeling?

Tony frowned at Steve, wanted him to get on their side with this.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome" Tony scoffed, looked at Steve for a response.

Steve took in the possibly, but as an obedient soldier, he shook it off.

Rogers looked away, rolled his eyes. It annoyed Tony so much, that the Captain America behaved like Shield lapdog, didn't he heard what him and Banner said, some leader...

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up, this is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed." Steve looked over at Bruce and then back to Tony. "We have orders, we should follow them." He said, squared his jaw and straightened his spine.

Tony's eyes were disappointed and mocking. That was it the man was an idiot, he could be the other's leader but never Tony's

"Following's not really my style." Tony quipped, shrugged and tossed a couple blueberries into his mouth cockily.

Bruce watched them as warily as if someone might threw the first punch

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony's arrogance and disregard for rules. "And you're all about style, aren't you?" He replied with a raise of his blonde eyebrows.

Tony huffed a laugh "Between the people in this room which one is A) wearing a spangly outfit and B) of no use?" He said a bit harshly, gestured to Rogers. They glared heatedly at each other until Bruce piped up from the corner.

Bruce tried to bring the situation away from another pissing contest, directed his comments to the captain.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" He asked softly.

It was so weird. Steve had been clinging to the last thing he had that's familiar, the last thing he had that was close to home - how to be a soldier, how to obey orders-like a baby with a security blanket-that he became completely blind to the glaring facts. Only when Dr. Banner said it all, Steve realized that Tony- as irritating as he was - and Bruce might have a point, and if they did, he couldn't let it lie.

Steve looked between the two scientists, sighed as he tried to wrap his head around all the new information and possibilities that S.H.I.E.L.D were working on dangerous projects and hiding things on purpose.

"Just...find the cube." He said, walked out of the lab with resignation and a little defeat.

Part of Tony couldn't help but be disappointed at discovering his childhood hero was nothing more than a brainless SHIELD stooge with no ability to think outside his little military box. Another part of him was relief that Howard was SO wrong about Steve that this made it so easy to push him away.

.

XXX

He paused outside the door, still torn apart by the possibility of Fury keeping secrets, decided to do a little investigating himself.

Steve could hear the next thing Tony said with his better than most hearing "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wonder if they should've kept him on ice" The words cut at him like bitter blades. How could Tony said that?!

NO, FOCUS! He walked down one of the corridors, toward the hull of the ship, on a mission to find evidence of what the two men were saying.

XXX

Bruce huffed a laugh, tapped away at the monitoring programs on his screen.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." He commented.

Tony moved over to Bruce, shrugged. "What he's got is an Acme Dynamite Kit" he smirked at the thought "It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does." Tony grinned at the idea, stopped at one of his screens and tapped away.

Bruce looked over at him, swiping monitors on his own screen.

"Yeah, I'll read all about it." He said as he returned to his calculations.

Tony looked over at Bruce at that comment and smiled. "Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." He said confidently.

Bruce laughed at that, disagreed "Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve" Bruce lowered his eyes "It's a nightmare." He said with resignation, misery and bitterness, shook his head slightly like he was trying to get rid of a bad dream.

Tony looked up at him, felt empathy... He understood how it felt to have this thing inside you, a thing you never asked for, this thing you couldn't ever get rid of. He wanted to give Banner a different outlook...

It was worth a shot. He started cautiously, walked over to stand opposite Bruce with the screen between them.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart," Tony didn't look up as he was talking, tapped the clothed arc reactor with his fingertips.

"This circle of light, it's part of me, not just armor. It's a...terrible privilege." His Ironman suits and the arc reactor gave him a means to change his life, to redirect his focus into helping people. They physically enabled him to be a better man. The man he wanted so desperately to be

Bruce looked up at him past all the running programs. "But you can control it." He couldn't stop the bitterness and jealousy in his voice.

"Because I learned how."

"It's different." Bruce insisted, turning back to his work. There was no way to control the Other Guy. That was the whole point. He was and always will be chaos unbound.

Tony walked towards him and, swiped the programs to the edge of the screen so he could really spoke to Bruce. They are eye to eye now "Hey. I read all about your accident. That much Gamma radiation should have killed you." He reasoned, willing Bruce to fill the gaps.

"So you're saying that the hulk...the other guy saved my life?" Bruce looked down and sighed softly. He wetted his lips nervously before he spoke again. "That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Bruce asked, looked up at Tony again.

"I guess we'll find out." Tony challenged, walked back across the lab to his desk.

"You may not enjoy that." Bruce warned lightly, pulled his programs back up.

Tony looked over, raised his eyebrows.

"And you just might." He quipped back, got to work again.

Elsewhere on the Helicarrier, Steve was standing outside secure storage room 10-C, pressing his weight against the heavy door until he heard a metallic click of the lock opening. He pulled the door open and slipped inside. He looked around the storage room, climbing up some crates to a higher level. He needed to find something to see what Fury was working on, to settle his worries, or to prove Tony and Bruce right about their fears.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Misunderstanding and sexual tension

Steve discovery of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Phase Two plan to use the Tesseract to create weapons made anger bubble within him. Fury had breached his trust. He was the same as Loki wanted to weaponize the Tesseract.

XXX

Fury came striding in, having discovered a security breach "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" he said and then clenched his jaw.

Tony Stark turned to face him with a deceptively innocent smile. "Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you"

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract!" Nick Fury's voice heightened and Tony could hear the tension in his voice

"We are! The model locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we got a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile" Bruce said calmed and evenly, pointed to another monitor.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," Tony said

A beeping alerted him and Bruce to the completion of his download. Tony's monitor showed a collection of secret files. Scanned quickly, his eyes were immediately drawn to one particular deadlocked and coded file: "What is Phase 2, Nick?" Tony questioned, but before anyone could answer, a loud thunked and all eyes went to Steve who slammed an assault rifle that he had found on the ship on the table in front of Fury.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D used the cube to make weapons," Steve said, his jaw and hand clenched, his posture stiff from barely controlled his anger. He gave Fury a hard stare

He glanced over at Tony "Sorry, the computer is moving a little slow for me" Steve felt pride bubbles inside of him as he had found out about Phase 2 faster than Tony's computer did.

It rubbed Tony the wrong way that Rogers managed to find about Phase 2 first, another reminder, of how he had failed to measure up to Captain America. He silenced the part of him that was secretly happy that Rogers proved he was not merely a mindless outdated relic of a soldier. Tony put on his mask and acted like it was no big deal

Trying to pacify the Super-Soldier, Fury holds out his hand and headed toward Steve, imitated a placating gesture. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're—"Fury attempted to explain.

Casting a short glanced at Rogers, Tony was more relieved than he wanted to admit that the super-soldier wasn't buying into it about as much as he enjoyed went back to his parent's home for holiday

Not wanting to hear Fury spewed bullshit, Tony projected his voice over the man's rants "I'm sorry, Nick" Tony moved the monitor towards Fury which showed plans of the weapon, tore apart Fury's lies "What were you lying?" Tony asked with mock horror.

Another twitched in Steve's jaw. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit"

At that moment, Thor and Natasha marched into the lab. Bruce's eyes narrowed angrily at the sight of her while Natasha kept her eyes right on him

"Did you know about this?" Bruce sounded angry as he looked over at Natasha

Tony could see the others didn't take this particularly well except Thor, Thor's brow furrowed in confusion at the tension in the room.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha replied

Tony 'Of course the way they want to handle it, is to try locking him up and unknowingly making everything worse. Idiots all of them, didn't they monitored him for more than a year, how could they not realize how much control Bruce had?'

A dangerous glint in Bruce's eyes, he let out a humorless chuckled "I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed"

Natasha gave a hard stare while stepped forward "Loki is manipulating you"

Tony thought she was an idiot for even attempted to scare the Hulk

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce batted back mockingly

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you" a hint of anger from Natasha

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy" Bruce's voice was a level higher and they could hear the tension in his voice. He jabbed his pen angrily at the accusing weapon design picture on the monitor.

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction" they could hear the warning in Bruce's voice and knew better than to lie.

There was a tense pause. Nick Fury pointed a finger at a now-affronted Thor "Because of him!"

Thor looked about as surprised and disbelieved as the rest of them excluding Tony and Banner who quickly figured it out using the info from the files they had read. Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "Me?"

"Last year, the earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopeless, hilariously, out gunned" Nick paced the room slowly.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet!" Thor voiced defensively

Nick Fury turned toward the thunderer, his voice two level higher "But you're not the only people out there, are you?" he glared. Thor could saw the resentment lurking in his eyes. "And…" Fury's voice turned even louder, sharper "You're not the only threat"

Fury wasn't finding a particularly receptive audience so he switched his tone to be more placating and hold out his hand as he explained "The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled". Fury said while facing Tony, gave him a hard stare as if willing him to understand.

Tony wasn't sure if Fury meant his words to be impressive or for his 'powerful' stance to be intimidating, but all he felt was a pity for Fury. Fury was just like the old him, an idiot who thought weapons could solve problem when it only bring bloodshed after bloodshed

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve said defiantly, his lips pressed together thinly.

Thor stepped forward and addressed Fury with thunder-like fury "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies" his voice sharp as he warned "It is the SIGNAL to all the REALMS that the earth is ready for A HIGHER FORM OF WAR" .Thor said trying to make Fury understand what they were getting themselves into

"A higher form?" The Captain sound horrified. Then he felt disgusted at Fury, he was just like Loki; a controlling bastard who need mass weapons to felt secure of his own damn power and who wasn't afraid to tear worlds apart if it got him what he wanted.

"HIGHER FORM?" Fury's eyes twitched with anger "You forced our hand! We had to come up with some way that we could..."

Tony not having the patient to hear Fury's idiotic reasons cut of his rants "A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down" Tony snorted, he had learned the hard way HOW DANGEROUS A "NUCLEAR-DETERRENT" WAS IN THE WRONG HANDS!.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Nick Fury glared at the damn hypocrite, his tone dangerous.

Ouch. That one hurt

The argument couldn't distract Steve from Tony for too long, shifted his eyes from Tony to Fury, he took the opportunity to verbally attack Tony "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep-"

Wait! Wait! Hold on!" Tony gestured with his hand for Steve to stop, and Steve's electric blue eyes leveled on him again, warmed his blood. The tension in the room is electric and left the entire room still "How is this now about me?" Tony asked, annoys.

"I'm SORRY…" Roger's tone mocking "isn't EVERYTHING?" he demanded mockingly, stepped closer to Tony, into his space, sucked all the air out of the room. Steve felt strangely satisfied at the thought that he had all of the smaller man's attention

As they argued, no one realized the blue gem on Loki's scepter was glowing brightly.

It felt like his arc reactor was working harder than usual. Tony bit his lips, anger suffused in him even as lust curled hotly in his stomach. God, his scent was so dizzying from this proximity. Like the finest wine and the sweetest cinnamon, with a hint of musk. Why must he felt this terrible attraction to Rogers when the man was being an annoying prick? But damn it, something about him made Tony melt, the heat at the core of his body made his legs weak. He was furious, he needed to fight this!

Thor stepped closer to Fury, his gaze scorching on the Director's back "I thought humans were more evolved than this" he said sharply

"Excuse me…" Nick Fury fixed Thor with his one eyed steely gaze, his voice sharp and angry "Did we come to your planet and blows stuff up?!"

After that, they all started talking over each other and argued and it was a giant cluster of confusion and anger but the center of Steve's attention was always Tony.

They were fighting pointlessly, Steve knew this, but he felt a dark, furious rage directed primarily at his soul-mate who rejected him, a man who just lost everything harshly that he couldn't manage to shut up

Thor "Did you always give your champions such mistrust?"

"DO NOT try to-" Fury cut the Asgardian crossly

"Are you really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. MONITORS potential THREATS" Natasha said sternly to everyone arguing in the lab.

"Captain America is on threat watch?" Bruce Banner said disbelieving, both arms crossed over his chest

"We ALL are!" she said a little frustrated

"You are on that list? Are you above or below angry issues here?" Tony said mockingly to Rogers

"STARK, SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE WISE CRACK ABOUT..." Steve's eyes snapped with imperious blue fire, he was furious that once again his soulmate was being suicidal.

"Verbal Threat! I feel Threatened!"

"SHOW THIS MAN SOME RESPECT, YOU..." Steve's eyes were as sharp as cobalt daggers.

"Respect? He smashed Harlem" Tony cringed as soon as the words left his lips. Why did he say that?! He should never ever say that around Bruce even if it had no bite. His head felt foggy again…

Thor voice got louder "You speak of CONTROL, yet you court CHAOS!"

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce quietly intimidating voice had drawn the attention of everyone in the room "I mean, what are we; a TEAM? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes CHAOS…," Bruce said gravely, trying to put some distance between him and everyone else. "We're-we're a time-bomb"

"YOU need to step away," Fury told him, moved forward in a gestured that Bruce knew too well. Fury and Black Widow prepared to restrain him, inching their hands down to grab their guns

Tony realized it too and quickly jumped to his friend's defense. There was a difference between being cautious and trying to force someone to remain calm if anything that route could lead to the opposite.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, instinctively placed his hand on Rogers' shoulder, as if looking for more support.

Of course he should have known that Rogers, the self-righteous jackass would sweep his hand away. So much for paragon of virtue and defender of the underdog, Rogers used to be discriminated because of his size and sickness shouldn't he empathized more with Bruce!

"You know damn well why!" Rogers yelled molten fury turned his eyes from rich velvet to sharp jet. "Back off!" A raw, real growl ripped from his throat with animalistic fury.

Silence. Any normal Omega would have immediately obeyed a growl from OF the chart level Alpha like Rogers but never Tony, he had been swimming with sharks and military types in the business world-A world that was alpha dominated culture- since he cut his baby teeth. He took it as an undeniable challenge

Suddenly Steve wasn't looking at 'the laughing playboy' anymore. Tony's eyes went cold, powerful and dangerous, pinned him with such focus that all other external distractions were no more than white noise-IRON MAN. And wasn't it fucks up that having that sharp, bright white, fearsome intelligence focus on him with lethal intent sent a thrill up Steve's spine. "Oh. I'm starting to want you to make me" the Omega's voice as hard as diamond and stared at the Alpha challengingly.

The whole room was fraught with the kind of tension that gave Bruce a feeling that sooner or later; someone was going to throw the first punch. His whole body thrummed, ready to snap, stirred the other guy up so he stayed close to the window in case he needed to jump off.

Cap circled him, his stepped slow, sure, as he looked down on him with such cold hard disdain-like only Howard did. No wonder Howard loved him so much, surprised, surprised-like father, like lab rat! It was nearly a relief because finally; Rogers was showing him his true color. It was another prove that Howard was so wrong about Captain 'perfect'. He was just some asshole vintage Ken doll with a stick in his pert, 1940's ass.

He got what he wanted, Rogers' true color and it was so much easier to do what he needed to do now.

. Stepped closer until scant inches separated them, Captain Asshole's lip twisted into a slight ugly snarl as he glared down at him, used his own superior height and bulk for intimidation this time; an outdated alpha move that would never work on Tony Stark. Iron Man had faced bigger and far deadlier enemy than a subpar super-soldier, if Rogers was a villain he wouldn't last 6 seconds fighting Iron Man. Tony hated himself for finding Roger's eyes so hypnotic.

Steve ignored bubble burst of excitement and attraction he felt just by being close to Tony.

"Big man in a suit of armor – Take that away and what are you?" Rogers spat, mouth twisted like a cork out of a bottle.

Tony batted it back without even blinking an eye. "Genius; billionaire, playboy, philanthropist"

Natasha raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in agreement.

Tony asked himself the same question every day. More than anyone, he knew he had a lot of glaring character flaws underneath his armor but he put on airs of arrogance and made everyone believed what he wanted them to believe in regard to himself -what the media always thought of him. It was a perfect defense mechanism.

Steve didn't realized how hollow and rehearse the titles sound because he was hurting so much. He had allowed himself to believe that his soul-mate could filled the hole inside his heart only to get harshly rejected. He had slammed that hurt down behind the icy walls of contempt

Rogers' lip curled into a pain, tight smirked; looked at him with vicious and disgusted glare that cut through him as deeply as his father's but he should really be proud that he was able to put such an ugly look on Rogers' face.

"I know ten guys with none of that, who were worth ten of you" Bullets encased in Steve's syllables and frustration as he tried to bring Tony Stark down. The Ten commandos worth ten of Tony Stark, who were nothing more than a self-obsess poser tried to act like a hero.

Like that will work, no-one could hate Tony Stark as much as he loathed himself…

'So what, you're hardly the only one, everyone know what a monster I am. The Merchant of death who grew rich on the foundation of millions of innocent's death, the biggest killer in America'.

"Hell, your father flew into enemy territory at night in a private plane to save soldiers he didn't even know. You said you don't want a relic, you know what he may be dead, but I would rather be his soul-mate than yours cause dead or alive, he is a far better man than you are!" Steve got into Tony's face, wanted to see the hurt flash in Tony's hazel eyes, needed to see something of what he was feeling reflected there.

Having Rogers so close was like riding a tornado—the wild rush of adrenaline that started in his chest and coiled tightly in his stomach felt exactly the same. The whole Helicarrier seemed to dwindle down to just the two of them, and the space between their bodies that had been reduced to inches.

Tony seethed at the man, it was so much easier to fall back into anger and hate. It made him strong, he would never give in to this curse bonding. He had seen and experienced the aftereffect of a failed bonding in the shape of being locked inside a dark closet, Howard's and Maria's hand prints burned on his skin, his back bleed-legacy of Howard's skilled with a belt, in the glass that cut through his skin when Howard threw a bottle at him, in his broken rib when THE HYPOCRITE caught him making out with a Beta, his parent tore into him with the edge of their tongue, his mother became a shadow in Howard's life and needlessly wasted her life away, and in every poisonous words they used to degrade him!

There was definite knife-edge sharpness to Tony's smirk. "Wow, you have really a poor observation, Capsicle, this little pep squad is in for a rough ride. To think they planned to make us follow you into battle with that skill. Then again, seventy years in ice must have affected your brain somehow right?" he smiled, a wicked, barbed grin.

"Anyone who thinks Howard Stark was a good man is either doesn't know shit about him, a huge liar or fucking stupid. All that guy ever cared about was himself and his legacy"

"How could you spout such lies about your own father?" Steve was enraged. Howard may not be his soul-mate, but he was his lover. The one who gave him the support to fight the war especially after Bucky's death!

Tony's smile grew sharper and he threw his head back and laughed. It was raucous, sounded like scraping knives.

"Lies? What, you think you know my father more than I do. Me, who grew up in that bastard household while you, a national icon whom benefitted his social standing" his voice razor-sharp. "Just how much time did you got to spend with him during the war, I spent 17 years with that man before I knew better and fucking left that damn hellhole. If you think for one second that guy sincerely cared for anyone but himself than you are stupider than I thought you are" he spat acidly.

Steve felt rage bubbled inside of him. "You are lying, Howard Stark was a great man, don't degrade him!"

Tony turned red with anger; it was Howard who had degraded Tony his whole life. The man loathed him so much for Tony's presence reminded him his failure in searching for Rogers and would took out all his anger and frustration on him

"It isn't degrading when everything I said was true. You want to defend him, defend this! Howard Stark thought ending the war quickly was a just enough reason to give nuclear bombs that devastated two cities. Do you know how many victims there was, the acute effects of the atomic bombings killed 126,000 to 246,000 people. Most of the dead were civilians. Innocent civilians that had no say in the matter as they were run by a dictator/empire and probably didn't want a war in the first place"

"You called that a great man! 30 out of 1600 children who were irradiated while they were in their mother's womb during that explosion suffered clinically severe mental retardation. Children born to mothers who received whole-body radiation doses of between 50 and 100 radiuses following the bombing had an increased risk for small brain size and mental retardation. Some estimates state up to 200,000 had died by 1950, due to cancer and other long-term effects. From 1950 to 1990, roughly 9% of cancer and leukemia deaths among bomb survivors are due to radiation from the bomb" he paused to let it sunk in.

"He was such a great man that he continued to sell weapons after the war and used the motto 'Peace is having a bigger stick than the other man' to justifies every blood in his hand. Never mind that there is always better way to protect and preserve our peace" he spat. He was so stupid to buy Howard motto for years, made weapon because he truly believe he was helping peace. Now he knew better and made better armor for American soldier and revolutionized prosthetic limbs instead of weapons of mass destruction. But it was too late for millions of innocent that died because of his foolishness. He was a far worse monster than Howard Stark ever was!

Tony was lying, he had to be, there's no way Howard would ever go that far…If what Tony said was true, the casualties were too great to quantify in any scale.

Steve felt ill "You…you are lying! Howard woul-".

Tony's voice cut over Steve like a laser neatly clipped the teeth off of a buzz-saw. "I'm not lying; you know nothing about what Howard willing to do! You think you know better than anyone else when you are as ignorance as a frog under a coconut shell!"

Steve's face turned red with anger "Yeah, I've seen the footage…" his words dripped with scorn

What footage? Then Tony was horrified when he remembered the footage in the cave. The day he learned of Shield existence, he immediately aware that Fury must get his hands on them. After he defeated Vanko and his drones, he had ordered Jarvis to locate and hacked into Shield and Fury's personal computer and got rid of every trace of it.

JARVIS did and his brilliant AI informed him that his medical records-that shown his childhood abuse-and psychoanalysis had also been erased. He didn't care what their reason was. Fury, Natasha/Natalie, and SHIELD were so high in Tony's shit list, it wasn't even funny! Of course, he knew things wouldn't end so easily and knew the mono-eye bastard had another copy of the footage.

Steve had to ignore the guilt at the hurt and confusion written all over Tony's face. Tony himself had shamelessly admitted in the 'ass-clown video' that he only donned his armor for fun and to feed his own ego. This was just a game for the bastard.

Tony had never ask JARVIS because the thought of…but the fucker must at the least had enough footage to put together a cohesive picture of what he had went through in there and at the most video and audio of him being strapped to a table and screamed in agony, delirious with pain. Just the thought of someone saw him under such vulnerable position made Tony's blood boiled.

That was the Ace in the hole Fury had on Tony. And there wasn't a single moment Tony believed Fury wouldn't use it against him. He trusted the guy as far as he could throw him. If the video ever got out of public it would risk everything Tony fight for!

The bigoted alphas in his board of directors would use it to question Tony's ability to made all the important decision for Stark Industry so they could sell weapon again, the media would have a field day about Tony being a loose Cannon, ranting how an Omega especially one with PSTD was uncut to ever be a superhero then the general public would questioned if he was mentally stable enough to don Iron Man, the military would use it as an excuse to take his armors from him, and it would risk Rhodey's job seeing as he had vouched for Tony. He couldn't, he won't make more trouble for Rhodey, not after the palladium poisoning debacle!

The same cold, all-consuming helplessness he had felt as he saw Yinsen's life seeped away from underneath his fingertips filled him and crippled him. He could barely draw breath. His torture, his surgery, did Fury show all that to ROGERS… to others…, video evidence of Tony screaming, crying and out of his mind with pain while being torture? Or worse how Tony caused Yinsen's- the best man he had ever known-death?! Selfishly let the man bought him time at the cost of his life. Just HOW MUCH did ROGERS KNOWS?!

Did they also gave Rogers the psychoanalysis review about how fuck up Tony must be after his parent's abuse, Afghanistan, and Obie's betrayal and told him an untamable Omega like Tony needed a firm hand; someone to make him fall on his knees? FUCKING BASTARD, let see who got on their knees!

The thought of Captain America saw him broken and emotionally raw devastated him more than he would ever admitted and it made him more furious than he had been in a long time. To top it off, not only did the Captain fine with SHIELD having blackmail material that could ruin all Tony hard work for a better world, he had chosen to rub it in his face!

All of Tony's hidden hope that his soulmate was a decent Alpha burnt out. 'How could Captain America do this? Was it because he saw me as his Omega and thought it was perfectly justified to blackmail me into submission?! BASTARD!' Tony's fist clenched and his nails dug into his palm until his hand bleeds.

It shouldn't burn him this much, especially after how he treated Rogers. But when did common sense and emotion ever really mix, especially for a Stark?.

Contempt and fury radiated from Tony like a silver flame. Steve could almost felt it, a blaze of energy around the other man as Tony glared at him with fierce intensity and disdain. If look could kill, Steve would be dead twice over!

Steve was both surprised and a bit alarmed at the intensity of Tony's anger. He had done more than stepping into a landmine…just by mentioning footage. Tony Stark obviously had something he absolutely didn't want anyone to know. Most likely something dark and he knew Shield had the evidence…Was that why he was working as a consultant for free…and came here as an Avenger.

The bastard was only looking after himself!' Steve thought in disgust. It made perfect sense, why would a spoil billionaire, asshole like Tony Stark worked for Shield for free or willingly risks his life fighting an alien army. He smirked with dark glee, he had ammo to bring Tony Stark down!

Some small part of Steve; thrashed around uselessly, desperately tried to stop himself, but his lips weren't complying. There was a bigger part of him that felt some sort of vicious satisfaction flowing through his veins at the hint of Tony's weakest point and wanted to cut deep. To make Tony bleed the way he was bleeding, to make him felt how he made Steve felt. How much his harsh words and rejection had hurt Steve. To show how disgusted Steve was at having someone like him as his soul-mate.  
.

Tony could felt Roger's gaze pierced through him, pinned him like a butterfly beneath his lens. It only served to fuels his anger

"I had seen ALL the footage. I know what you did. I know what a bastard you are" Steve goaded him

Tony clenched his hand tighter. Rogers was rubbing Yinsen's death all over his face.

'Isn't that what you deserve?! They take over Yinsen's village, killed his family and him all using the weapons you created!' his mind told him. 'At the end of the day, everything always comes back to you!"

Tony's reaction served to confirm Steve's belief. "The only thing you really fight for is yourself," said Rogers spitefully, felt some sort of perverse satisfaction at the hurt and anger contorted Tony's features.

The intensity rippled through Tony like lightning.

It not like Rogers was wrong. The very weapon he created to protect American soldiers and help they defend their country had been used to ruins lives, reduced untold millions of innocents into blood spatters on the ground and he had to do something to wash away all the blood in his hand! Simply balancing it with saving people wasn't enough, nothing would ever be enough! He needed to keep saving more, more and more people until his last breath. It was the only way he could live with himself, was that so wrong?!

This wasn't something a self-righteous asshole like Rogers would ever understand.

"You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play," Rogers said, looked him in the eyes with focus, scornful glare, "to lays down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you," Rogers snarled, and that felt like being shot cause he had let Yinsen laid down on a wire for him, didn't he.

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony mused. He would approach a problem rationally first instead of being a dumb protector who gave up on finding a way out too quick. Tony opened his mouth then shut it again because he was willing to die as many times as it took if he couldn't figure another way out, but that wasn't something he would share with others especially someone like Rogers who would just turn his words into mockery and used it as a fodder for more insult.

He could retort and insulted Rogers about failing to save his best friend, but even Tony Stark had a line he wouldn't cross especially seeing how depressed Rhodey was after losing his comrades at times…At least he wasn't as low as Rogers…

Tony's answer showed Steve he didn't have commitment or conviction of a hero. "Always a way out…," an arrogant sneered that Tony wanted to wipe off his stupid face.

Steve moved forward aggressively and was right in Tony's face now, the pair was almost nose to nose, practically breathing each other's air, the air practically sizzling between them. So close, Steve felt drunk on the slithering smell emitting like sound waves over him. Tension had been brewing in the air between them all evening and now...Every cell in Steve's body cried out to move closer, as though he wouldn't be satisfied until his lips met Tony's…God, he was a fool!

Rogers looked down at Tony with anger and contempt spread thick across his features. Tony felt like he was looking at a vicious tiger in the eyes, unpredictable and powerful, and it was so fuck up that he was fucking turn on by it. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero," Steve's voice as hard as iron.

The words cut him deeper than he had thought possible. Rage had ridge his face and neck crimson. Like his flesh was on fire. It was his turn to level Rogers with a disgusted; scornful glare. "Fuck you," he grounded out, released lips that were pursed so tightly they were turning white, balled his fists together to avoid launching a punch. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Tony's eyes glittered in anger and he hissed angrily like a snake.

Steve had to stop himself from wincing when all that intelligence focus with lethal intensity solely on him like he was nothing but a worm and Tony was finding a way to crush him beneath his shoes.

Tony didn't pretend to be a hero; he knew he never would be one. He was just a man with a mission, tried to redeem himself, his life post-Afghanistan was all about putting to rights everything he had done wrong. But Rogers had openly called Tony's ethics and morality out as a sham and that was where he lost any shred of guilt or pity he still had for the soldier. What made the arrogant bastard thought he had any right to judge who was worthy or not, because he had a clean slate or because he was a national icon?!

There was no reason for him to feels any guilt or pity when the guy was this disgustingly arrogant. This was the guy they chose to carry the mantle 'Captain America', seriously, were they imbecile?! Erskine chose him because he was a good man, my foot! And Fury seriously wanted this arrogant, brainless gorilla to be the leader of the Avengers…like Tony would ever follow him anywhere!

The guy was just like every arrogant, egoistical alpha he had the displeasure of meeting, worse he was every bit like Howard, an extreme EGOIST who ALWAYS thought he knew better than anyone, and whose ego got to the point where he couldn't see beyond his own 'greatness'. He was everything Tony loathed.

Tony wasn't a hero, but at least unlike Rogers who had been genetically modified and had been spoon fed his fame; his armor was an extension of himself, the product of his raw talent, blood and sweat! He built the first miniaturized arc reactor –while carting around a car battery attached to the magnet filling a giant hole in his sternum -and his first suit with scrap and salvage in a fucking cave in just a week!

Took away his armor, sure, but unless his adversary planned to remove him from the game entirely, he would always be the most dangerous thing in the room, he would just build a bigger, better armor and defeated them. Take away the super serum and Rogers was just a scrawny man with countless ailments weighing him down and whom the army had rejected a few times! REMOVE THE ARMOR, AND TONY STILL WOULD HAVE MADE A MARK ON THE WORLD. REMOVE THE GENETIC AND PHYSICAL AUGMENTATIONS AND NOBODY WOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT ROGERS!

Sure, Tony wasn't a super soldier. He wasn't an assassin or spy. He wasn't a God-like Alien or a scientist transformed by serum and nor was he an alpha/beta like the rest of the team excluding Natalie/Natasha. He had no formal combat, evasion; concealment training and he had never fought in a war.

But he was a protector with the capabilities to do much better than Rogers could and as much good as the rest of the team. He had been around as Iron Man for as long as Captain America was around in WW2, he was a show off but he also had handled a lot of things and had proven himself more than capable again and again BY THIS POINT.

He was just as dedicated and had laid his life on the line in a nearly daily basis as the heroes did. Outside being Iron Man, he worked hard to make the world a better place a predominating percentage of his time. But of course, Captain Bigot was too proud and arrogant to recognize that, which was such a 1940 century alpha thing to do that he shouldn't have been surprised, after all Rogers came from the same generation as his bastard of a father and Obie.

XXX

He'd struggled to live up to Howard's expectations since he was four, kept thinking if he worked even harder, be better, his father would approve of him, would love him only to realize the ugly truth.

At the age of 16, he could felt hatred in Howard's eyes every time he fixed his father's mistakes or improved his father's work. That was when he was forced to face the fact that he would never win his father's love…Hell, he would never amount to anything to Howard…And god did it hurt! To Howard, he was just something to be manipulated and gained from.

'The golden goose' he had overheard Howard spoke to Obie about him. For a split second time paused. Until someone pressed play and the impact of Howard's words hit him with the impact of a bowling ball. And like a dozen of skittles his life came crashing down on him. He crumpled inside, hot tears streamed down his face as he struggled to bear the sudden overwhelming pain.

The real reason Howard, his own father gave him so much pain was never because he wasn't good enough but because he knew his son who was from the lowest caste-Omega- would outshine his own skill at a young age and he absolutely hated it…hated it so much that he taught a child that physical blows hurt but words could wound for a lifetime and show him how much he didn't deserve to be loved all before Tony reached kindergartens. Howard made him believe that he would never be smart enough, never measure up to his expectation, and never, ever be good enough for his father.

It felt like being shot multiple times. He heard a bark of harsh, humorless laughter then he realized the sound coming from him. He wiped at his tears, the horrible laugh still hadn't stopped…It had never been the same again after that…he just couldn't forgive Howard anymore!

All his love and his desperation for Howard approval turned into anger and resentment. It suddenly made perfect sense. Howard would always love Captain America because he was the product and symbol of his genius and he would always hated Tony because his son represented everything he hated, his genius being replaced by better future generation and his gene failure in producing an Alpha and produced an Omega instead…

And after failing in replicated the super-serum, searched for Captain America and revolutionized the arc reactor, Howard hated that another thing in his life had failed and he had turned all that hatred and frustration to his only child!

Using the excuse of getting better marketing, he had named everything of Tony creations as his because he didn't want the world to know that his Omega son's talent outstripped that of his own. Tony being the foolish, loyal son he was had let him!

The final stitches had been sewn shut. After months of angry words bubbled low in his throat like something hot and acidic caught behind his teeth every time he was in the same vicinity with his dad, it gave him the best of feeling to finally gave Howard a piece of his mind before leaving the Stark's mansion for good. Took away any control his dad had over him and ending the little cycle of misery Howard had put him through. He prided himself of not repeating Maria's mistake of being too depended on Howard and too pathetic to break free!

XXX

After Howard, he had he vowed to make himself into a Dom so strong, he would never kneel to anyone again. He would make Alphas knelt to him. Never again would he walk around holding his breath to keep himself from slipping up and let his anger out to preserve a relationship already long dead. Nor will he ever bend over backward to earn anything from An Alpha ever again and that included Rogers. Why should he expect any better from an Alpha from the same generation as Howard and who had been his lover! If he wasn't good enough he was CURSE if he was amazing he was also CURSE, there was NO PLEASING Alphas like them!

The sick fucker must love saw him bleeding and screaming! Howard must be imbecile for admiring this sadistic, brainless gorilla whom couldn't even see his own flaw! Those two should have been soul-mate instead, a match made in HELL.

Tony wasn't weak, he was a survivor who survived an unanesthetized surgery where men he didn't even know cut through his flesh: he felt every cut into his skin, every vibration of the bone saw, every pull on every muscle before he felt an electromagnet bolted and screwed into his body. He felt the horrible pain and thanked his goddamn eidetic memory he could never forget any of it even if he tried

His head was dunked and hold down under cold, murky water until his lungs burned with a brilliant red pain and his vision diminished and grayed out and he stopped jerking around. Being pulled up, he was allowed a moment to took a few deep choking breaths before being pushed under again. All of this happened while he had a chest full of electronics causing the upper half of his body to hooked up to an electrical current when water splashed on the exposed wires connecting to his chest. He had fought back his screams, but it tore from his throat. Even when he was barely conscious, he still told them to fuck off. He had defeated his adversary and survived after three whole months of being held hostage, tortured, weak and helpless.

Had Captain America ever been held hostage, beaten, broken and tortured for three whole months like he did and still managed to defeat his adversary and escape? NO. Tony Stark would never be a hero nor was he fit to be an Avenger but he was proud to state he was a much stronger protector than Rogers and had survived more than the jackass in front of him ever did as a civilian!

He was a protector, a survivor, an inventor and a tech genius and the far more logical choice for the job of protecting his country and the world than some subpar super soldier from1940 century-whose despite his holier than thou personality only had low level super-strength and an obsolete vibranium shield. Besides Rogers probably didn't have any idea how to work current technology.

Great hero, yeah right, maybe in 1940! Back then there weren't any other superheroes so of course he was a legend, he was simply born at the right time and place!

An Alpha like Rogers needed to be put in his PLACE! Like he would let any alphas degraded him after Howard, after Obie!

"A hero? Like you?" Tony mocked him; his eyes went dark and hard before he moved in for the kill. "You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything SPECIAL about you came out of a BOTTLE" the venom Tony spat with that line could have KILL A ROOM FULL OF COBRAS.

"Any idiot could learn how to work a gun he's been handed so don't act all high and mighty, it is sickening, Alpha like you make me sick!" he knew Rogers would physically hurt him any moment now, probably broke his bone, that was what Alpha like him do when they couldn't win a fight with words. He was prepared for it, wanted it even, wanted a physical prove that his soulmate was a fucking bastard that didn't deserve a moment consideration!

Steve felt those words sunk into him like bullets. A bitter, cruel, and undeniable challenge, it was hard to think beyond the pain those words caused him. There was some degree of truth with it, but Steve had pushed himself 10x harder than all the other soldiers so he could earn the opportunity to try the serum. It wasn't handed to him; he had earned his powers, just like he had earned the privilege of actually going out into battle!

"You said I am not a hero and my father was a far better man than I am, I admit you are right on the bat" Steve's face contorted in surprise at Tony's confession "But you know what, you don't deserve the title Captain America or the best superhero ever. You aren't 1/20 of the man I once believed you are! I know men that don't have the serum but is ten times the person you are!" Tony spat acidly "You openly call other's ethics and morality out as a sham when you can't even see your own flaw!" a real hero would never agree with Shield keeping a video that could ruin all his effort for a much better world let alone rubbed it all over his face!

"You're sadistic, egoistical, brainless alpha on a power trip who thought too highly of your own skill or worth!" Steve had never thought he would ever hear his soul-mate spoke to him in such a dark tone "How dare you wrap yourself in our American's symbol, YOU SCUMBAG, what make you think you're worthy! Heroes like you are an embarrassment to our country and you make me want to puke!"

Tony's words were like bullets embedded into Steve's heart.

Tony continued, liking the look on Steve's face even as the bond railed against him. Then he smirked and delivered the final blow to Roger's humongous pride "You would rather be my dead father soulmate, HAH, I would RATHER WENT CELIBATE FOR LIFE than even entertain the idea of being with you!" Rogers would break more than a couple of his bones for this!

XXX

While everyone was arguing in the lab, Barton was sneaking up on the ship with a group of soldiers

XXXX

Steve started forward, a wave of visceral, animal pooled low in his stomach like the urge to vomit. Instinct to put the arrogant bastard in his place. "Put on the suit," his canines elongated, voice thick with anger, blue eyes spitted fire. Stood toe to toe; neither were giving an inch.

Captain America still looked at him with superior arrogance. The only thing stopped Tony from punching his stupid face in was to remind himself that punching Roger's face without his armor would break his hand. He needed his hand to tinker. He had armor to fix and another to finish building. His mission as Iron Man came first.

He was still itching to punch him. But Tony wasn't like Rogers who acted exactly like-A LITTLE BRAT. A BRAT, WHO DISHED OUT INSULTS BUT QUICKLY RESORTED TO FIGHTING WHEN TONY CAME UP WITH HIS WAY BETTER COMEBACKS. WHICH WAS FULL OF brains and truth, unlike Rogers who only brought bad comebacks and idiotic, cocky remarks to the table. Besides, if he wore the suit he couldn't get his-Steve-breaking-his bone-evidence-souvenir.

"Let's go a few rounds" Steve challenged, shoulders braced, he was practically spitted with fury.

Thor who hadn't joined the fight laughed out loud at them "You people are so petty. And tiny"

Tony rubbed his forehead, for a moment, blinked rapidly as the buzzing in his head intensified. The genius began to realized that something was wrong

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce snorted.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

Bruce didn't take it well. "Where? You rented my room," he said loudly

"The cell is just…" Fury tried to explain.

"In case you need to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried...!" Bruce shouted, the bitterness in his voice was clear as day

Silence ensued as everyone took that in. Tony was the only one seemed unafraid.

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out!" Bruce admitted. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Bruce's voice started to get angrier as he looked at Romanoff, who seemed unnerved

God, Bruce had tried to kill himself. Tony heart ached for him, he knew how painful life must have been for someone to kill himself. He hadn't actively been trying to commit suicide after Jarvis and his parent's death and during the palladium poisoning, but he had gotten damn close.

A dangerous glint in Bruce's eyes, his mouth twitched slightly while his right hand's nails kept scraping the side of his glasses in a relentless pattern. A terrifying humorless laugh escapes his lips. Even Tony had to admit, it scared him a little

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know my secret; you want to know how I stay calm," his voice filled with barely constrain anger

Natasha and Fury's hands started to itch down to grab their guns again

Bruce barely realized everyone was now looking at him with suspicion

"Dr. Banner" Fury sound guarded.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter" Steve's voice calm and even, trying not to anger the man

Surprised, Bruce looked at his hand. He's shocked to see he was holding Loki's specter

The tension flew out the window when the computer beeped the signal for locating the tesseract and they turned to it, for a moment just staring blankly at it.

"Got it" Tony confirmed, looked at the screen

Massaging his forehead with his hand, Steve looked around the room in confusion as if seeing it for the first time. This whole thing…Steve felt like he had turns inside out, all his anger and hurt about Tony and his harsh rejection spewing forth.

He could smell the faint scent of blood from Tony that he didn't smell before he was…mind control?...but force himself to push his worry aside, there was a more important thing. He knew if he looked he would see blood on Tony's knuckle

Bruce put the scepter aside and shouldered past towards the computer monitor "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all"

Thor asked urgently. "You have located the Tesseract?"

"I can get there faster" Tony exclaimed, checked the location. Steve felt his protectiveness rise. There's no way he would let his Omega endangered himself unnecessarily.

"Look, all of us..." Steve began.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it," Thor insisted.

Stark turned to leave, ignored them, but Steve stopped him. "You're not going alone!" he made a grabbed for Tony's hand and the brunet angrily slapped it away making his hackles rises.

"You gonna stop me?" Tony didn't even think, just hissed like an angry cat. He didn't need a stupid alpha approval, not after Howard and definitely not after Obie.

Steve's hackles rise again "Put on the suit, let found out" Steve bit out. Tony obviously had a suicidal streak the size of Texas and it angered Steve so much that he not even willing to listen!

Tony merely glared at him like a piss off cat. "I'm not afraid to hit an old man"

"Put on the suit..." Steve said again and it is starting to seriously piss Tony off. Forget about having Rogers broke his bones; he was SO KICKING HIS ASS!

It was funny how the idiot thought he could ever match up to Tony in his suit "Bring it on!," Tony snarled at his face, bared his teeth, he would show Captain fucking America that he didn't have what it took to be a top dog!

At that moment, Bruce who was looking at the monitor noticed something about the Tesseract…It was right next to the Hellicarier.

"Oh, my God!" a panicked yell, Bruce looked up, horrified

Then the hellicarrier rocked from an explosion

The explosion that told them that the Helicarrier was being attacked occurred; that was when everyone sprang into action.

Notes:

Note: Steve never seen the footage, he just let Tony think he did to spite him which totally backfire on him. If Steve had known what is in the footage he will never do it, he would have respected tony for resisting torture and defeat his adversary.

Tony has survivor guilt. He blames himself for Yinsen's death even though it isn't his fault

Most family has an alpha as a first born or only child especially if one or both of the parent are alpha. It is usually unthinkable/very unlikely for a high level alpha to not have an alpha as first born/only child. Howard is a middle level Alpha, he should have a pretty high chance of getting an alpha son… he believe at the very least he will has a low level alpha as first born/only child but instead he got an Omega, something to him is unthinkable and shameful, one of the reason he might have abandon Maria and Tony other than being bored and want to go back to his obsession

I mean sure he knows one of his child going to be Steve's soul-mate- possibly an Omega or beta- but he never thought it is going to be his only child

Tony broke the chain Howard had over him when he is 17 what he doesn't see is the chain Obie had on him…leading him to continue Howard weapon business despite never liking or has any attachment to weapon…No Tony love making things like circuit board, as in computer, car engines, robots and A.I. he had been anyone else's kid, or allowed to make his own choices, he would've gone the route of Steve Jobs, or Bill Gates. He never really cared about weapons.

Tony was a firecracker of energy and ideas that by the time he was 16, Tony had created half of Stark industry's new weapons and a brand new suppressant for Omega. It hurt that Howard claimed all Tony inventions as his but he tell himself, Howard is right that it give them better marketing, it become one more reason for he to resent Howard

About the bone breaking. Howard broke Tony's ribs when he catches him making out with a beta, Tony is lucky he doesn't catch him with an Omega since Tony well, poly-sexual like his dad…Of course Howard can have a secret relationship with Captain America during WWII but he doesn't TRUST Tony to keep his relationship secret from the world.

Beta usually attracted to Beta, Omega and Alpha to each other. But since the number of Alpha is more than 2 times Omega, the rest end up with Beta but it is frown upon by some (though most population is okay with it) like the beta is seen as stealing alpha from a potential Omega and a waste of good gene especially if it is high level Alpha. It is even worse for beta/Omega couple like Bruce and Betty (though they can still get marry so it isn't that bad), and even worse for Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega couple. Though at some country Alpha/alpha and Omega/Omega can marry just like gay couple nowadays

Tony isn't always a Dominant Omega, he made himself into a Dom after getting free from Howard just like Steve prefer to be submissive Alpha in bed to relieve his tension after a day of being Captain America

Tony biggest resentment on Howard is the guy practically raises him to become a weapons designer before he even hit double digits


	15. Chapter 15

Barton drew back his bowstring, letting loose the explosive arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. The arrow flew out, but then the wind caused it to sharply head for the engine right off the Helicarrier. It's timer counting down before it exploded.

There was a deafening crash. The ship lurched violently, throwing everyone in the lab in every direction in surprise. Natasha and Bruce were blasted through the lab window to the floor below, Fury and Thor toppling to the floor. Steve dived in to shield Tony as part of the wall collapsed and fire breathed overhead.

Steve looked at Tony seriously, already in action mode. "Put on the suit!"

"Yep!" Tony nodded and quickly got to his feet and head to the door. Tony felt Roger's strong warm hand on his hand, helping him when he stumbled. The touch solid and electric, even through his shirt, Tony quickly jerked his arm away. He refused to receive any more help from Captain Asshole. His arm still tingling where the Captain had touched him

Steve didn't bother arguing he just grabbed Tony a second time. This time with both hands so Tony couldn't pull away before pushing him down the hall.

Fury sat up, clutching his ribs. He fixed an earpiece onto his ear and called Hill.

XXX

A moment later, Tony could hear Hill's voice reporting through Steve's comm that engine three's turbine was out and somebody's got to get inside the engine and patch it, if one more engine went out, they'd be in free-fall.

"Stark, you copy that?" Fury's voice asked. The din of emergency sirens, secondary explosions and grinding metal permeated the air

"I'm on it," Tony replied through the HUD

"Coulson! Initiate official lock down in the detention section then get to the armory! Move out!" Fury ordered

EXT. ND HALLWAY, CARRIER ¬ MORNING

They ran through the dim, debris filled halls. Tony tried to stay ahead so Rogers wouldn't touch him again. He had no time to deal with the influx of emotions the other man brought

. They ran past Maria, who was trying to keep the bridge as calm as possible and heard her speaking through the ear piece.

They reached a trashed hallway, debris and metal scattered everywhere.

"Find engine three, I'll meet you there," Tony called over the racket. He took off at a run down the darkened corridor into a side room and smiled as he saw the Iron Man armor lit up in lights.

EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE ¬ DAY

Steve pushed the heavy door to port-side aside. He looked around at the destruction, seeing S.H.I.E.L.D operatives in full oxygen masks shoot fire extinguishers and cowering from the shower of sparks, largely unable to do anything.

XXX

Engine 3 was dead. A LARGE CHUNK of the port side in TORN OFF.

"Tony!" No response. "Tony, I'm here!" He shouted louder, looking around outside. Tony heard Rogers' voice through the HUD over the sound of explosions and the supersoldier's form came into view on the HUD.

XXX

"Good. Let's see what we got," Tony answered, flew by in his Iron Man suit, stopped at the engine and scanned it. He observed the damage to the engine and looking for the quickest way to fix it

Tony seemed to be mumble to himself. "I gotta get this superconducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris," he surmised, looking around to figure out the puzzle. He tugged on the stuck rotors, fruitlessly.

He turned and pointed to a box on the wall to a box on the wall, a little off to the left side of Steve. "I need you to get to that engine control panel, and tell me which relays are in overload position," he instructed as he flew into the cooling conductors, waiting for Steve to tell him the info he needed.

Steve stepped back a few steps before vaulted a barrier into the place where the control panel was. He snapped the front of the control panel and looked at all the wires and switches in bewilderment. 'Was this really happening?' He groaned to himself

Tony's voice sounded on the radio after a moment. "What's it look like in there?"

"It seems to run on some form of electricity," Steve replied both frustrated and absolutely baffle. They need to get this sorted fast or many people would die. 'At least Tony could fly' his mind told him. It did a lot for his nerve knowing that even if they fail, Tony would be saved.

"Well, you're not wrong," Tony smiled wryly before getting down to business and blasting large chunks of burnt debris off the turbine with his hand weapons when he couldn't budge it.

Iron Man continuously blasted broken debris off the turbine engine. It's bad, but still fixable.

Steve flipped a couple of switches that were flashing rapidly. "Okay, the relays are intact," he reported, "What's our next move?" he asked, shoving the panel back into its original place.

"Even if I cleared the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Steve did a double take at his words.

"No way!" Steve barked across the comm "If that thing gets up to speed with you in it, you'll get shred!"

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag-," Tony started. Steve cut him off at that.

"Speak English!" Cap said in exasperation.

The brunet, although Steve couldn't see, gave the blonde a withering look. "See that red lever?," Tony demanded.

Steve looked around, finding said lever across a big gap of air space

"It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word," Tony instructed, using his laser to break apart one of the bigger pieces of metal.

"I'll pull it" Steve kept his voice calm despite the fast pounding of his heart. Anxious to keep his soul-mate safe from the rotors, Steve leaped like a cat across the gap, head to the lever and stand by it.

EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE ¬ DAY

The Helicarrier tilted dangerously to one side causing several agents to fall down the hole.

"Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1," They heard the report over the earpiece.

XXX

Suddenly, the engines shut down.

"JARVIS, what's going on,?"

"It appears that the ship is sinking, sir,"

"Well, damn," Tony seared through a piece of metal that was blocking the blades with his laser.

"Stark, we're losing altitude," Fury's voice hailed through the HUD.

"Yep, I noticed," Tony said sarcastically. Jumping on the piece of metal to cleared the blockage. Once he cleared the debris from the engine turbine, Tony boosted his thrusters and shot down into the rotors. With every ounce of his willpower, Iron Man pushed on the rotor until it scraped along the edges, using his feet boosters to propel him faster. After a few more rotations, Tony had the rotors going at a normal speed. The Helicarrier began to level out. Steadily, it went faster and faster and soon was reaching critical speed

XXX

Below, Steve, two gunmen ran in. The Alpha looked down, pondering if they were helped, they didn't look like shield agents. His suspicions were proved right as upon seeing him, they began shooting at him and throwing grenades.

Steve jumped to the other railing and began to take them down, even went as far as throwing one off. A few more entered, firing at Steve. The super-soldier grabbed a gun and jumped back to the lever, fired down at them.

XXX

The rotors were spinning too fast and he would not be able to escape the engine blades if this continued. "Cap, need a lever!" Tony shouted through the HUD

XXX

Machine gun rounds erupted around him. He blinked in the spray of debris, lose the upper hand in his fight and slipped off the railing he was holding onto. Almost falling, he flipped back around and grabbed a thick power cord at the last minute.

"Cap, need a lever!" rang in Steve's ear. Steve panted, looking over at the engine and back to the guys he was trying to fight against and staying holding onto the wire cable he was hanging from.

"I need a minute here!" Steve shouted back, trying to climb the wire, "Kind of busy!"

The sound of bullets going over the line to pour straight into the Iron Man's helmet. Tony's blood ran cold as panic gripped his heart. 'Were those bullets in the background? What the hell was going on down there?'

XXX

Tony's voice was getting frantic. "Lever! Now!" no answer. The rotors picked up speed. His grip was slipped and his eyes widened in alarm as the rudder advanced away from him. He let out a cry of pain as the force of its blade crashed into his backside with a harsh clang. "Uh-oh-" Tony said, right before was sucked under the spinners. The smaller router knocked the metal of his suit around like a pinball.

XXX

Steve heard an "Uh-oh" over the speaker and the sound of crunching metal. 'Tony, no!'

Desperately, Steve pulled himself along inch by inch, grabbed the railing, and yanked himself onto the platform. He crawled as fast as he could while bullets came up from below and fired off another round at the enemy while trying to get to the red lever

"Help!" Tony cried over the comm.

Steve surged upward, pushed through the battering winds amidst a hail of bullets, and grabbed the edge of the lever and yanking it. The damn thing was stuck at first before he managed to get it to work, opening the air ducts under the engine to drop Tony out.

He waited with bated breath to hear Tony say something and let out a sigh of relief when his soulmate did.

XXX

"Steve!" Tony screamed. For a moment, he thought for sure he'd be shredded before the rotors slowed down and he got spat out into the air.

The suit had been heavily damaged and scratched up beneath the rushing spinners. His back flared up with pain. Tony could see the thrusters straining to keep him up, but he could still fly and his weapons still worked for the most part.

Regaining his balance, Iron Man came flailing back, repulsors flickering. Half a dozen warnings flashed on the HUD showed a gunner reappeared where Steve was trapped on a broken catwalk overhead while Steve struggled to push himself upright. Steve didn't detect him.

"C'mon, c'mon," Tony muttered, and the boot whined and spat sparked.

He hurtled towards Steve and barreled into the remaining gunner at full speed, taking him out. Tony collapsed on the ledge when his suit stuttered and fritzed with sparks. He rolled over, switched the faceplate up, gasping a little. His head swimming and he felt like he'd run a marathon. He closed his eyes tiredly, just for a second, just for a bit of rest...

Cap sighed in relief that Tony was safe and sound. Tony closed his eyes and didn't move when the clomping of footsteps nearer and stopped beside him.

"... I owe you an apology. You did good, Tony." Tony's eyes opened as Rogers landed on the ground next to him with a thud. Rogers' alpha pheromone impinged on his senses, his nearness reached for him, wrapped insidiously around him, tempting him closer. He was TOO CLOSE for his liking.

"You good?" Steve breathed out, looking at him. He stared up at the Alpha and smirked "Of course, I'm Iron Man remember"

Tony had to squash forlornly the impulse to touch Steve, to check on his injury. He blamed it on his Omega instinct. The Captain seemed fine.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 THE DREAM, THE KISS AND TONY ANSWER

The night Fury informed Steve of his true soul-mate

The night Steve fallen asleep hugging Tony's file to his chest, he had a dream.

It was so warm… he felt himself cuddling a warm body, legs entangled. He felt at home, something he hadn't felt since he woke up in this foreign world. As consciousness return, Steve opened his eyes and gazed up into the face of a devilishly handsome man with dark hair who looked so much like Tony. He couldn't help but stare besotted at the man. Something chorded inside of him, he knew this man. 'Tony' something inside him whispered. 'His soulmate, his lover, his husband'

His love was asleep next to him, under the duvet, his naked body wrapped tightly around Steve

Tony's body half covered by the sheets, hair over his face, eyes closed. Watching the Omega now, he couldn't imagine being without his husband, he loved him too much.

Steve's expression was surprisingly soft, tender. His stomach filled with newly awakened butterflies, a strong fluttering that felt so familiar. Just looking at the perfection that was his husband - hell, even thinking the word husband- made his heart fluttered like a hummingbird trying to escape its cage. If he didn't already knew he was dreaming, he would pinch himself.

Tony's eyelids fluttered as they started to open revealing oceanic blue eyes that held Steve entrance. His incredibly beautiful husband stared at him with such loving gaze and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you".

Tony's voice, his scent, and his touch seeped into Steve's soul, filling the emptiness in his heart.

For the first time since he woke up in this time, Steve slept soundly until the afternoon.

XXX

Tony was halfway out of his battered suit when the door swished open. He looked up, not entirely surprised to find the blond there. Alpha tended to get overprotective and Tony nearly got shredded.

'Please, like I need it' he scoffed mentally. He hoped Rogers didn't think they're pals just because they had worked together and saved each other's ass.

The image of Tony in his dream piled onto the Omega. His hair was brunet instead of black, his eyes hazel instead of oceanic blue, and his body short instead of tall, but Steve knew with unshakable clarity that people knew the sky was blue and the grass was green that they were simply different versions of the other half of his soul.

"What's up, Cap?" The soldier walked toward him with determined strides, getting into his personal space. Steve's nearness setting fire to his skin.

Tony tried to back away but was prevented by an arm pulling at his hand, pulling him closer. A whiff of Steve's scent, swirled like kisses around Tony's head, making him light-headed. Steve framed his face with both hands

His protest was cut off by Steve's mouth on his, kissing him like a man dying of thirst would kiss a river, trying to drink it dry, wild and greedy and almost angry. One large hand speared into the brunet's hair and holding him to the kiss, holding him captive while Steve's lips crushed his in urgent need, ravenous hunger

The force of it transfixed Tony, caught and held his senses. It was nothing like the sweet, sensual kiss in his dream yet it felt familiar and so deeply right like he had done this a million times. Fingers tangled in Tony's hair as Steve drank him in, absorbed his scent. A hand moved down his backside, sending electric currents up and down his spine, and pulled him closer. So close, imprinting Tony's body to his —it was as if Steve intended they would never be separated again.

Tony felt their bond pulse between them, raw, real, and with roots deep enough to wrap around and penetrate his brain, heart, and some deeper part of him he couldn't name. The force of emotion flowing between them like an impossible two-way river. Warm flutters and sparks spreading like wildfire through their body and set off fireworks in their curiously empty skull. Like Ambrosia, it addicted his mind, body and senses completely

The whole universe instantly compressed down to their kiss, to the way they shared breath. Something inside Steve singing with glee, his enhanced senses racing, razor-focus, feeling every blissful touch of skin and lips on his.

Tony's pulse roared in his ears; beating like dragonfly wings. Instinctively Steve found the key to unlocking the repress desire and longing in the brunet. Tony making inarticulate frenzied noises, all of his passion unleashed and uncoiled at last. He was kissing Steve like a magnet springing to steel, irresistable and natural as the tide

Hands on Steve's shoulders, pulling him closer, not close enough, never close enough, their lips clashed against each other like swords. There was nothing of sex in any of it, nothing of tenderness, only passion meeting passion like a naked flame erupted between them, around them. Searing flame welled, swelled then raged through Steve, through Tony and burned. And they were no longer kissing, they were devouring each other. And it was all so perfect and – oh God!

The Omega's body swam hot with it, his mind haze, his heart was pounding a little too fast, a little too hard, the arc reactor almost singing, hot and whining in his chest cavity.

Not until that moment had Steve realized how empty he had felt how desperately he needed to hold the other half of his soul. As deep as bones, as ingrained as blood, as essential as breath- all needs and all desires were ultimately only one. Tony, the fiery and dynamic center which everything else in Steve's world turned to.

Tony's skin warmed and hummed with quickening blood. Passion and pleasure stripped him of inhibitions and his tongue sought Steve's, commandingly, edging the kiss into wilder and darker depths. Under his control.

Steve felt novel pleasure as Tony's tongue thrust into his mouth and laid claim.

Steve's tasted like beer and spices, it was intoxicating. Hard and commanding, Tony's lips moved on Steve's, supping, taking, hungrily savoring; his tongue, caressed, explored, branded and excited, expressing stark passion and searing desire on his giddy senses, setting Steve and his wits spinning even faster.

The way Steve so readily yields his mouth, his to claim, to plunder at will, with an unquestioning arrogant ardor of a conqueror… his invitation could not be more evocative, provocative and blatant.

The heat rose again, more potent, more powerful, a wave of burgeoning heat, it swamped them, swell crash and roll through them. Tony kissed him like he wanted and intended to devour every sensual inch of Steve. Tony could not have made that statement more clearly, more boldly, more ruthlessly and while Steve's heart sang, his senses gloried.

Steve's hand had spread over the back of his waist, his touch a heated brand even through the denim of his T-shirt. The Omega pressed into Steve, frantic for the body contact. Steve whimpered, losing the sound somewhere under the sweep of Tony's tongue.

Steve needed relief from the urgency that had been building, building, just beneath his skin. Pressed flush against Tony, one leg between the genius' thighs, and yes, Tony was rocking into the heat, that warmth, that hard-

Abruptly Tony remembered PEPPER. His eyes rocketed open. He realized that this was Rogers-Captain Bigot- he was kissing no, devouring. He remembered that the bond was a prison. Steve could felt his fear-like a cornered animals, the anger and disgust he felt for himself and not a little rage.

Instinct kicked in and he pushed as hard as he could at Roger's chest. Thankfully he still had his gauntlet on him. Tony stepped back like he was burned, desperate for whatever space he could get between them.

God, Rogers had just – he had just – the flashback almost shorted his brain. Oh, he could never look at Rogers again without remembering. His skin burned fever hot.

If he was anyone else, Steve would have fallen hard from the shove. He stared at Tony, face flush, but slowly contorting with confusion and hurt.

Tony's eyes were dark, troubled like the sea roiling during a thunderstorm. Not even in his wildest and most wary dreams had he ever considered that Rogers with only one kiss had undone the control he had spent 13 years and more perfecting. The first touch of his lips had stuck right through his defenses, had connected directly with his inner self, he normally kept well leashed and tripped the lock.

And to his shame, he had responded. Abandoning his rational and logical side aside in an overwhelming drive to capture and seize, seduce and possess. He had sunk so deeply under the heady rush, under the enthralling spell, that if the whole team had come tramping through the room, he wouldn't have noticed.

He should have steeled himself to resist, to held firm, to not let Rogers bend him to his will.

"Never do that again" he tried not to sound shaky, mind still stuck on the fact he had just kissed Rogers. It was like watching an actor trying to adjust his mask after an accidental slip on stage. Tony's spine was as straight as a ruler. He needs to corral Rogers' siren-like allure.

Then he realized with a startling horror that if he could felt what Steve's felt during the kiss then Steve… Face pale, he couldn't bring himself to form the question. He had trusted no one to share his thought with after Obie yet Steve had felt his feeling just by a single kiss! It felt too much like a violation of privacy! He felt so raw, so exposed, like a stripped wire! He never wanted to share that part of him, not with Rogers or anyone else!

It was the 'look' in Steve's eyes, the same gaze that Tony got from the 'Steve' in his dream. The look that never failed to make his bones feels like butter left out in the sun. Tony reminded himself there was no such thing as thing as reincarnation and past life. It had never been proven.

"Tony, please" he looked at him, knowing his eyes offered everything.

There it was: the something that had frightens Iron Man before. It was possessive and bright and positively overwhelming in its simple dedicated intensity. Steve was prepared to move mountains to be with him. He could feel part of him responding to that passionate possessiveness with anticipation. A bigger, more rational part of him wanted that spark to burst into flame. It was too intense, too fast, undeserving!

Thunderstruck at what he saw on Rogers' eyes- because no one had ever looked at him like that. Tony's heart stopped before he faltered after a moment that's stretches and stretches

He gritted his teeth, reminded himself of their fight. 'IT WASN'T EVEN LOVE. IT WAS OBSESSION PLAIN AND SIMPLE. NO ONE WOULD EVER LET OTHERS STEPPED ON THE PEOPLE THEY LOVE. STEVE HAD BEEN SO READILY LET FURY HOLD THE VIDEO OVER MY HEAD,'. Steve's feeling for him was intense, but it was also dark, selfish and twisted. He didn't want or need it!

"NO, NEVER! I WOULD NEVER BE YOURS,"

Steve was sure his entire world was spinning wildly out of control.

Pain seared along his skin. "Why are you doing this?" To his humiliation, tears welled in his eyes and stuck at his throat. The tears acted as a prism. Refracting the light and clouding his vision. He blinked them back.

Tony's heart broke for him… but he held firm. He doubted that Rogers was even thinking straight. The stupid bond was clouding his mind just like it clouded Tony's. He had seen the video, knew how broken Tony was. There was no way a high and mighty bastard like Steve would even consider someone like Tony let alone became this desperate for him. He was stubborn and disrespectful and uncouth and just not good enough.

Steve should be with someone with less baggage and a lot more submissive, someone who could heal his pain and made him happy... Tony didn't want to be the happiest person today only to be broken and fade into the background like Maria when Steve decided he wasn't good enough.

"Look, Rogers…" Tony said strongly, "I already have someone special. And believe it or not, I am a monogamous when it comes to relationship,"

It was like being pierce by an arrow by something whatever it was cupid opposite, and Steve staggered like a wounded stag. "No, I—please…" A brittle sheen in his sky-blue eyes, Steve reached a hand out as his tongue tripped over the words.

Tony jerked back from Steve's touch like he would burn him. Steve's eyes were impossibly sad.

Fallen back to his anger to make him strong, Tony's eyes blinking with loathsome rapidity. "STOP IT, ROGERS," he made the words like a hand held upright, commanding him to a halt. "I am not yours and never will be. Get your head out of your ass," Steve never in a million year thought he would hear any of those words from his own soulmate in such a dark tone as they did. Tony's face was stone cold showing no emotion.

Steve looked like someone who had just lost his soul and Tony had to use every ounce of his will not to reach out to him.

"Tony," He whispered Tony's name like a forbidden spell cast to forged love upon someone's heart. "P-please, I-I love you,"

Tony stared at him. Despite his better judgment, he could feel tears at the rims of his eyes. He quickly ducked his head, struggling to compose himself. No one had ever wanted him like that. No one had ever said 'I love you' the way Steve did…

'NO, you don't Steve, you just think you do cause the bond is fucking with your brain just like it fucking with mine,' "Well, I don't!" Tony retorted, he felt pain with every heartbeat for even uttering this.

A broken gaze from Steve, and truly, something in the gaze froze Tony to the core. It spoke of a pain so deep, so stark. He wondered if he had gone too far, being too cruel…

Tony forced himself to continue, to not waver in the face of Roger's pain. Sometimes he really hated himself. "I only love Pepper," And he did, he loved Pepper deeply. Even if one day she grew tired of him and left, he would always love her, as long as there was a breath in his body.

Steve found himself suddenly furious with him. An icy rage that had been building since the first time Tony rejected him howled inside of him. He knew that was a huge, blatant lie, he knew it!

"Of course you do," Steve said, voice devoid of emotion despite the dark color in his eyes. "That is why you kiss me like that." He netted, angry that Tony shook off the kiss like a canine shook off rain while Steve was continued to shiver even now.

Tony was speechless at the sudden change "Steve-"

"No," Steve said strongly, his gaze could make a basilisk proud "I understand." Tony was taken aback by the pure fury in the other man's face as they met eyes. He wondered if Rogers would hit him now.

"I understand," Steve repeated for a third time, eyes dark with anger now. "That you're a fucking coward and a liar!" As Steve carried on, his voice rose and the anger in his tone painted his words with venom.

Steve had gone right through the core of it, surely as though he had sliced him open and laid a finger to Tony's beating heart. Tony could feel his anger rising now, liquid and hot in his chest.

He breathed in, sharply, and dug his nails into the meat of his palms until it bleed. Why did Steve make it all so difficult! "And you are an arrogant bastard!"

The word arrogant bastard reminded him of their recent argument and all his reasons to be mad at Rogers.

Tony wasn't stupid enough to believe that Loki's staff put the words into their mouths. As someone who created an Artificial Intelligence as advance as JARVIS, he knew enough about psychology to know that one didn't just come up with hurtful concepts one had never considered before even if they were under some kind of influence. The staff had just given Rogers the push to voice the thought that must have been in his subconscious, or his thought.

Which meant Steve was fine with Fury intend to blackmail him into submission and endangers everything he worked so hard to achieve. The feeling of being betrayed risen in him.

'Screw soul-mate, I barely knew him and he already stabbed me in the back! If I let him in, Steve would destroy me and I would let him,'. And to think he thought his mom was weak and pathetic for staying with his dad all those years. 'NO! I WILL NEVER LET MYSELF SINK THAT LOW!'

"You dare think you can just walk into my life and expects me to leave the only good relationship I have and the Alpha I love you!" There was something sharp to his tone, like the tip of a butcher knife. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You don't own me, Rogers, I can be with anyone I want, and I choose Pepper!"

"You know what, when all this is over, you can find someone better. Someone who'll listen to you, do whatever you say? Bend over for you whenever you snap your fingers?" Tony said, long and low and dark

"I once thought you were different. I believed that good old Captain America cared about who people were, not what they were. But hey, a 1940 Alpha's a 1940 Alpha," His voice colder than the winter's ice.

He swiftly moved around Steve before walking away in long strides even though Rogers could (and would) catch up with him. "You're all the same, but whatever. I should've known,"

Steve grabbed his arm tight enough to bruise and wheeled him around so they're face to face, the Alpha looked hurt.

"Is that really what you think, Tony?" His voice was low and hurt

"Yes, it is!" Tony said meanly. "And get your dirty hand of me! This isn't the 1940 where you could force me to be with you!"

Steve laughed harshly and rubbed his hand over his face. "This is the real reason you rejected me, isn't it? You're such a parochial ass, Stark!" He wished he was still buried in the ice because nothing hurt him more than Tony's rejection.

As Tony went out the door, he heard a loud thud from behind him. Steve muttered expletives as his fists jabbing the wall viciously. The Super-soldier screamed in frustration and pain

One of the areas in which Steve's abilities were enhanced was his sharp hearing. But even he was unsure whether, he was only imagining that Tony murmured "I am so sorry," as he walked away from the door.

It wasn't what Steve wanted to hear, but like an angel breath sent through parted cloud that apology.

XXX

In 1940 it was an unwritten society law that one had to stay with their soulmate regardless the circumstances ex domestic abuse, cheating to be a sin to reject your soulmate.

In 1950, the new law and Omega right are against it stated that "People deserves freedom to choose!"


End file.
